I will save you
by showgirl94
Summary: Carlos and James are kidnapped on their way from home and turned into sex slaves. As the days go by the boys feel they are fading until they discover some newfound feelings about each other they never knew they had which determines them even more to find an escape. will they make it before its too late? sorry if that was a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back with another story and I hope that you will like this one as much as you love my other two which I am still working on as well please read and review my story it would be much appreciated.**_

"Man I can't believe I let you talk me into that it was so stupid" I said walking alongside James back home. Do to our prank we got suspended from school for a week and couldn't even play in our upcoming hockey game. I thought I was the one who came up with awesome pranks not god awful ones that got us suspended. My mama and papa were going to kill me.

"Yeah hey look I'm sorry I dragged us into that it was very stupid and now I cost us a week of school, practice and I cost us the game on Saturday" James said looking down at his feet sadly.

I looked over at him and saw that he truly was sorry and I just couldn't stay mad at the guy for that long of time. No matter what he's done I was never able to stay mad at him for that long.

I signed and said "Hey don't worry about it we will get caught up and hey it's just one week like that will affect our lives. You're just lucky that the scouts aren't coming to this game or else I would have really killed you."

James looked up at me and said "Yeah your right. Why do u think I made us prank this week in case we got caught then we wouldn't be missing the scout game. You know Carlos you really are a great friend."

"Aw I try to be" I said as we continued to walk and James gave me a pat on the shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back and said "But if that ever happens again I swear I will kick you out of my house" I said glaring and giving him a firm poke on the shoulder.

"That's fair perfectly reasonable." James said laughing a little and I laughed with him then he began to talk about some new hair products but I was hardly listening I just kept staring at him. God he was so beautiful. Lately I have been having some confused feelings of love towards James. I wondered if I was in love with him. I knew that I was bisexual because I had found out when I broke up with my last girlfriend. She actually helped me discover that I was bisexual. She had found somebody else though that's why we broke up. I had also come out to my parents and they didn't care and they also knew I liked James. So yeah I knew I was bisexual and I was in love with my best friend. He was smart, funny, loyal, and had a great body under those clothes. His abs drove me insane…

"Carlos" James yelled snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh what?" I asked snapping out of it. James looked at me smirking and said "you alright man your drooling a little. Thinking about a girl?"

Embarrassed I reached up and wiped the drool from my mouth realizing that James was telling the truth. He just laughed at me and I felt a slight blush creep on my cheeks but I tried to hide it because I did not need James questioning me about this kind of thing especially because he was the one I was drooling over.

Deciding to just laugh with James to cover my blush we laughed for several minutes and I started to talk about hockey until saw a man and a woman that were sitting at a nearby bus station and even though I knew they wouldn't care what we were talking about I still went silent. We were about to walk by them until the woman stopped us and said "Excuse me boys but me and my husband are lost and we were wondering if you could tell us where Cooper St. is."

I hesitated and was about to walk on but the couple looked so desperate and I didn't want to turn down a people that needed help. I am just too nice for my own good sometimes or at least that's what James tells me .Turning back toward them I smiled and said "Sure." I walked over to where they were with James following me. He didn't try to stop me so I guessed it was ok. Approaching the man's side I was about to point out Cooper St. on the map that he was holding until I felt something press to my side. I looked down startled to see that it was a gun.

"What the hell." I said looking up at the couple but soon regretted it because next thing I knew I was spun around and held in a headlock by the man.

I was so startled by the sudden movement that I didn't think until realization kicked in and I realized what was happening.

"Let me go." I gasped and tried to struggle but his grip on me tightened hurting my throat.

"Carlos" I heard James scream and watched as he lunged at me and the man ready to help me but was stopped when the woman stepped between us and him and held a gun to his head. James froze with fear and surprise.

"Don't even think about it sweetie." She said motioning for him to back off. I watched as James was forced to sit down on the sidewalk as the woman held him at gunpoint watching me helplessly. "Good boy" she said looking at him and smirking. I grunted and struggled in the man's grip and that earned me a jab in the ribs which h caused me to whimper.

"Shut up or I'll break them" he muttered in my ear. Signing with frustration I was forced to stand still. I looked at James who looked back at me with frightened eyes. I wish I could say something to him but didn't want to upset the man or do anything to get us both killed. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that a black van came from around the corner. It stopped right next to us.

"What the hell" I muttered looking at the mysterious van.

I watched with horror as the doors swung open and a man in about his late twenties got out. James was then forced on his feet by the woman and the man holding onto me turned me around so I was facing the van. I felt his grip on me loosen a little and an idea popped into my head. I quickly looked behind me to make sure my plan would work. Before anything could happen though my backpack was yanked off my shoulders as well as James and thrown in the back of the van. My face was then grabbed by the man who had jumped out of the car and I was forced to look into his cold blazing blue eyes.

He had dirty blond hair and was a tall man with muscles on his arms and no doubt under his tight grey t-shirt. If he wasn't such a creep and about to kidnap us I would think he was actually pretty attractive.

He stared at me for a long time as if I was a prize and the look he gave me sent chills up my spine causing me to shiver. He then moved over to James and smiled grabbing his face. He then turned to his comrades and said "Good work Lisa and Michael you managed to find some cute boys. Young ones to looks like high school boys and I love that this one is a sexy Latino."

"Cute boys, sexy Latino?" I thought frowning a little as I stood there watching the guy look back and forth at me and James with a smile on his face. I shuddered and looked at the ground hoping that my plan would work.

"Well let's go guys." the man said. The one named Michael shoved me toward the van and quickly I looked back to make sure that James was not guarded. When I saw that he wasn't I knew I had to act quickly if we even had a chance of escaping and before they could put us in the van.

My heart was racing as I took a deep breath and quickly I reached behind me and elbowed the man in the ribs. He doubled over in surprise and pain and taking advantage of this I kicked him in the face as well causing him to completely loose his grip on me and clutch his face screaming at the pain.

"Run" I screamed to James.

I watched as he turned around and started to run the women tried to follow him but I managed to push her to the side and made her fall on the sidewalk. As she and the man struggled to get up I managed to get right behind James until I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and I was being held back. I looked behind me to see that the man, who had grabbed my face, had grabbed me from around my waist and was holding me back from running. Panicked I struggled in his grip but he wouldn't let go and his grip tightened even worse than Michaels had and I knew right then that he was the strongest one and when I saw no way of getting away I looked ahead to see James had stopped running and was looking back at me as if deciding what to do.

"James run get out of here get help" I screamed hoping that he was listening to me. He hesitated and looked like he was frozen. I knew he had to get out of here in hopes of saving both of us so I tried yelling "Run" once again and this time James snapped out of it and turned around to run. I watched him disappear and wished more than anything that I could run but instead I had to call for help but when I opened my mouth to yell the guy holding me clasped his hand over my mouth and said "Don't even think about it boy or I won't hesitate to hurt you right here and right now." For emphasis he twisted my arm painfully and I couldn't help but let out a little scream that was muffled by his hand.

"Got it boy" he mumbled into my ear and I just nodded my head to let him know I understood.

He smiled then looked over at Michael and yelled "You idiots go after the other kid right now" Michael nodded he turned toward the van calling someone by the name of Nick to help him catch James. After, who I guessed was Nick, jumped out of the van I watched as they ran after James.

The woman, who I guess was Lisa, stayed where she was smiling evil at me. Two more men, who I guessed was his comrades as well, got out of the van. One was short with cropped hair and icy green eyes. He had a somewhat muscular build but not as buff as the man holding onto me. The other had longish black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed recently and he had brown eyes that just screamed hatred. They both looked very scary and I shivered at the sight of them.

I wished I would have been able to at least scream a warning to James that people were after him but the man's hand was still clasped over my mouth and there was nothing that I could have done. I truly felt helpless.

After the man was sure I wasn't going to scream he removed his hand and right away I started to plead to him. "Please let me go. Please."

"Not a chance." He said as he jerked me around and walked me toward the hood of the van and when we got there he slammed me face first against the hood of the car, pinning my arms behind my back.

"Please no. Please I'm begging you" I said almost to the point of crying hoping and praying that he would let me go or James would find help.

Ignoring me he looked at that Lisa chick and said "Get some rope for me"

She all of a sudden came into view holding a length of rope in her hand. She handed it to the man who held me down tighter and I felt him starting to loop the rope around my wrists. I thrashed and struggled but to no advantage, the man was successful at getting the ropes around my wrists. When he was done I was led to the side of the van and he pushed me down in a sitting position. I grunted in pain and protest. My wrists hurt and the position I was seated in was uncomfortable.

"You move you die." The man said kneeling down pressing a knife to my throat and looking me in the eyes.

I gasped at the sudden sharpness of the knife and too scared to do anything I just nodded my head.

He smirked at me then said "Why don't you tell me your name?"

I stayed silent and just looked at him with a shocked expression. I shook my head but when he pressed the knife tighter to my throat I gasped and said "Carlos, Carlos. My name is Carlos."

"Carlos" he purred as he repeated my name and the way he said it made me sick.

He put his knife away and said "Well Carlos don't you dare move or we are going to have problems." He looked at the other two men and said "Guys come help me guard this kid. He's a sly one." I then watched the two men and the woman walk to the side of where I and this man were. I already knew that they had Michael and another man because they went after James so we were no match for the six of them. Once again panicking I struggled against my bound hands but they were not budging one bit.

"Boy you are a fighter aren't you" Lisa said kneeling down to meet my eyes. Her stare was cold and I looked away from her squeezing my eyes shut. She let out a chuckle and I felt her hand on my cheek slowly stroking it. I groaned at her cold hand and tried to pull my head away but it wasn't helping.

"Yeah he is a feisty one better keep an eye on him" I heard one of them say.

"I'm just thinking about how fun it will be to break a fighter. All the girls or boys we took broke within the first hour. Wonder how long it will take him" I heard one of them say.

"Mm very true" Lisa said as she continued to stroke my cheek and leaned in brushing her nose against my cheek. "You are very sexy sweetie oh if only I had you in a bedroom I would do what I want to that sexy sexy body of yours"

I gasped at her words and was a little disturbed by them. I tried once again to pull away from her touch. As I heard them laughing I wondered what was happening to James and if he had found help.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter posted for you hope you like it and reviews would be nice please. Do not own anything from Big Time Rush just having fun. **_

James POV

"Somebody help me!" I screamed running down the street but unfortunately everybody was at work or school today and nobody was around at this hour. But I wasn't giving up I had to get help for Carlos and myself.

So I continued to run and look for help or just somebody that would be around. I ran until my heart and lungs couldn't take it and I knew I had to rest just for a minute, looking around I saw there was a nearby ally that was empty and where I could hide just in case I was being followed.

As I rested my mind drifted to Carlos and what they were doing to him. I had hoped they hadn't hurt him. I pictured in my mind Carlos being stabbed and that was motivation enough for me to get out of the alley and start looking for help again.

Slowly I stepped out and looked around making sure it was clear and when I saw no one I figured it was. I was about to run until out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures emerge from around the corner and I quickly retreated back to my hiding spot behind the dumpster. As I hid I was silently praying ng they would not find me and I tried to control the loud hammering of my heart.

"Hey James come out come out wherever you are" I heard and I wondered how they knew my name and figured they must have heard it when Carlos told me to run.

Michael, who I guessed was talking, was mocking me and my fear was taking control of me. I flinched at the voice and the fact that they had said my name.

"Come on James we have Carlos so unless you come with us he will die" the other man said and I saw them approach h the alley that I was hiding in.

"Please don't find me" I silently begged to no one in particular. I knew had to think of a quick way to get out of here and get help. I had to save Carlos and not get caught buy these people.

I decided to wait until they went further into the alley before I would make a run for it. After about five minutes of hiding and looking nowhere near the dumpster, the men were looking in different areas and I decided now was the best time to try and escape. quickly but quietly I crawled out from behind the dumpster and made sure that the men were not looking, when I saw that they were about to look behind my dumpster I took a chance and quickly bolted from behind the dumpster.

I managed to make it out but unfortunately made a noise in the process. Looking behind me I saw that the men had heard the noise and were now running after me.

"Get back here you stupid little shit" I heard one of them scream.

I sprinted away thankful that all that running and training from the gym was coming in handy. I turned around to see if they were following me and realized that only one was. I started to wonder where the other man was but I forgot it because right now I had to focus on getting help. I looked down at the road that I was running on hoping to find a source of help. I looked closer then saw… a police station not far in the distance. I was so thankful that I almost cheered with joy but decided to cheer after I made it there.

"Help!" I screamed, almost to the police station. I was about halfway there until an arm came out of nowhere and I felt it slam against my chest and next thing I knew I was on the ground. I moaned as pain seared up my chest to my head I found that I couldn't breathe and I gasped for air. My vision was blurred a little and I blinked to try and get my vision straight.

All of a sudden two pairs of hands grabbed me and hoisted me to my feet.

Even though my head hurt and my vision was still a little blurry I thrashed around and looked at the blurred visions around me, without thinking and without realizing that they were stronger I tried to hit them. They dodged every time though, and I even heard them laugh at me. When I tried to hit again I was instead hit in the stomach, clutching my stomach I was suddenly thrown against the wall and my hands were pulled behind me and tied tightly with braided rope. I tried to scream to get someone's attention but one guy covered my mouth with his hand then whispered in my ear "You scream or yell and I will slowly kill you and your best friend."

Signing with frustration I nodded my head to let them know that I understood. He removed his hand then said "let's go." With that I was shoved forward and both men gripped my arms and began to lead me back to the van. I looked back at the police station staring hungrily at it. I wished more than anything that I could run towards it. The men seemed to have read my mind because we stopped and I then felt a sharp pain to my ankle. That's when I realized that one of the men had kicked my ankle hard.

"Ow" I groaned as I went down and they let me. "What the hell" I said looking up at them then down at my ankle which hurt really bad and was starting to swell up a little.

"Don't worry it's not broken we just had to hurt it a little so you can't run" one of them said with a smirk. Before I could respond they yanked me to my feet again.

I gasped at my hurt maybe sprained ankle and was mad that they already had me walking. I limped and gasped at the pain. The men didn't care though and were being rough and didn't sympathize to my pain and suffering.

"Come on boy suck it up we are almost there" the man on my left said as I continued to limp back to the car. Before I knew it the van and men along with Carlos came into view and I knew that I had failed me and my best friend. I started to wonder what would happen and what these people wanted with us.

Carlos POV

I looked up at the man who had tied me up with a scared look and I knew that from here on out I would not get away from him. He kept looking at me with a look that made my skin crawl; the woman was no better either. I tried not to make any eye contact with any of them.

"What do you want with us?" I muttered not expecting an answer but surprisingly the man looked at me and said "you and your friend will find out soon enough."

You're never going to catch James. He's too fast for any of you and can outrun anyone." I said as bravely as I could to them man. The man opened his mouth to answer me until we heard grunting and footsteps approaching us. I looked over praying that it wasn't James, to my horror though I realized that the two men who chased James were walking toward us with James who's hands were tied and he had a look of defeat and sadness on his face. I frowned and signed with defeat as I realized that we were going to have to find another way to escape… If we even could.

"Not dam it not if" I thought to myself

When I saw that James was limping I screamed "What did you do to him?" Before they could answer or before I could comprehend what I was doing I quickly pushed myself up on my feet and head butted one of the men who turned out to be the one that I had elbowed and kicked earlier. I heard him scream with pain as he let go of James and clutched his face. The man who I guessed was the leader yelled "Get that kid under control." Two men then grabbed me and pulled me away from the man I had attacked. I continued to fight them and kicked my legs up wishing that my hands were untied.

The leader approached me and said "You are certainly a feisty one. That's good though because it may help you survive and who knows you might not break as easily as some of our other victims do."

I glared at him but he turned away from me and said "we have wasted enough time get them both in the car and make sure they are both in the middle because they are sneaky boys." After that James and I were shoved forward and into the van. "No" I said struggling in the man's grip not wanting to get in the van. I kicked against it to prevent myself from getting in the van but the men were not giving up. Finally they managed to get me in and James as well, James wasn't putting up a huge fight though not like I was. He took time to get in though due to his ankle hurting him.

When we were in the van we watched as two men climbed into the seats behind us and Michael got in on my side and the other on James side. James and I were sandwiched between these men and we felt uncomfortable in so many ways but at least we were next to each other so that helped the discomfort a little. There was no way we could get out of the van either. We were trapped especially since we had our hands tied behind our back. We then watched the woman get in front and the man gets in the driver's seat.

"All right boys here we go" he said looking at us through the rearview mirror. I looked at James who was purely terrified and I knew I didn't show it but I was to. I even saw a tear leave his eye. Wanting to comfort him I scooted closer so that our shoulders and legs were touching more hoping to bring some comfort. This seemed to have worked a little because he gave me a small smile.

"Aw he's trying to comfort his little friend" one of the men behind me said and I suddenly felt his hand on my neck stroking it slowly while the other went down to my thigh. I gasped and I tried to pull away from him but the hand he had on my neck went to grip my shoulder holding me in place.

"Don't touch me." I muttered as his hands left my shoulder exploring my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I could swear I heard a silent moan slip out and it made me sick to my stomach. "Stop touching me you sick fuck" I muttered when he trailed his thumb over my lips. I tried once again to pull away but it was no use he held his firm grip on me.

"What's wrong you don't like this" he said. I shook my head and looked over at James who was receiving the same treatment as me but from the other man in the backseat. The man sitting next to him was holding onto James shoulder making it hard for James to pull away. He was whimpering and squirming more than me and was trying so hard to get away from the man's touch but he was held in place and I knew he was so scared and I was even afraid he was about to have a panic attack.

"James stay calm" I said looking at him trying to reassure him but Michael who was sitting next to me grabbed my face pulling my gaze away from James.

"Shhh you're ok" I heard the man whisper into James ear as he grabbed James cheeks and stroked his neck with the other hand. James let out another whimper at the way they were touching him.

"Get your hands off of him you sick fuck" I screamed managing to pull my face away from Michael and trying to head butt the man behind James but Michael managed to grab me by my shoulders with one hand and grabbed my hair with the other. He pulled my head back by my hair and pushed it against the seat and that gave me a view of him and the man behind me. They were both smirking down at me and I struggled in their grip grunting in the process.

"You cooperate and we won't have any problems" he said trailing his thumb over my chin with his one free hand and moving it slowly down my body.

"Let me go" I said looking at both of the men who were both gazing down at me.

The one sitting next to me smirked and said "You know you're a pretty boy".

He then started to kiss my neck and I felt his hand reach under my shirt as he started to stroke my abs. That did it for me.

"Don't fucking touch me" I screamed pulling out of his grip and head-butting Michael again. This time I managed to head-butt him harder than the last time but unfortunately that made my head swim a little.

Michael fell against the driver's seat and I whipped my head back and hit the guy behind me in what I guessed was the mouth. He screamed in pain and I reached my leg over and kicked the guy next to James.

The backseat got crazy as James and I were starting to fight these men. I was in the process of kicking Michael again until the van came to a screeching halt. The leader turned around and for some reason we all froze where we were as if we were a bunch of kids that got into trouble and were about to be punished. The leader pointed at his comrades and said "These boys are going in the back now. You obviously can't handle them."

"Sir we were just toying with them" the guy behind me said.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now they are going in the back so come on move it now." Grunting the men got out and pulled us with them. In a way I was very relieved that we would not be in the van with the men anymore the trunk sounded much more appealing at least back there they wouldn't touch us.

We were shoved forward toward the trunk of the car. They opened the doors and were about to throw us in until the leader came up with two rags handing one of them to Michael. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed against the van and my eyes were covered by the rag and tied tightly behind my head and from the sound of his yelp I could tell that the same thing had happened to James.

"All right in you go." One of them said and we were shoved into the trunk of the van and I groaned as I landed hard on my arm. I heard the doors close and the car started.

"James, James are you ok?" I asked waiting for a response from my friend.

"Yeah I'm right here" I heard him say and I felt around with my tied up hands and I felt his arm knowing where he was. I could feel him shaking and I knew that he was scared.

"Carlos what do you think that they want with us?" He said with terror in his voice.

"I don't know James" I said scooting closer to him hoping to ease his fear.

"Look James I know we are in a bad position but right now we have to stick together or we won't make it through this." I said in a calm voice.

"I know but Carlos I'm so scared and they even touched us. What kind of people are they?" he said his voice shaking a little. I knew he was crying as well from the sound of his voice.

I didn't know how to answer that so instead I said "I don't know who they are James but we are strong hockey players and we know how to fight so I know that we will be ok."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so" I answered but deep down I had no idea.

The ride was pretty quiet. They kept our blindfolds on the whole time and I was getting impatient and wanted to know where they were taking us but most of all what they wanted with us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy and reviews would be nice. **_

We only stopped twice and that was to give us water and bites of bread.

I was swallowing some water the leader had leaned into my ear and said "Imagine what else you could swallow." I shivered at those words and he chuckled while rubbing my arm.

When they were done they would close the doors and continue the drive. James and I would preoccupy ourselves with talking and trying to distract each other and keep each other calm. We even played a game of twenty questions.

Throughout the trip we could hear their voices and we even heard their names. We only knew the women's name because we figured Lisa wasn't much of a guy's name so we knew who the woman was and the leader's voice made me recognize him.

When one of his comrades had said his name and he answered I knew that his name is Jason. That was it though for the other four men it was a blur. Along with the ride being a little quiet it was really uncomfortable as well. The ropes were hurting my wrists and my hands were starting to feel numb from the pain. My body hurt to because of sliding all around the back of the truck. I would either hit the walls or bump into James.

We were getting banged around a lot and I wished more than anything that it would stop. James would whimper a lot and I did my best to comfort him. I knew he was scared though and so was I but we had to stay as calm as possible.

We were talking about our favorite video game until I felt the car stop and we heard the sound of doors opening and then shutting.

"Carlos what's going on" James said in a shaky voice as he leaned closer to me shaking violently.

"I don't know" I replied looking around frantically even though my eyes were covered. The doors to the trunk suddenly opened and I felt someone grab my ankles and pull me out of there truck. "Let go of me." James screamed and I knew that he was getting pulled out of the van along with me.

"James are you ok" I said as I was pulled all the way out. I stumbled out and fell, due to being in a cramped truck. I wish I could see.

"Ok up you go kid" Jason said as he grabbed my arm and hoisted me to my feet.

"Carlos" I heard James calling for me.

"I'm still here buddy" I said even though I couldn't see him.

"Shut up both of you" Jason said and I was pushed ahead of him. I had a hard time walking though do to my blindfold.

"Shouldn't we take their blindfolds off" I heard Lisa ask the other men.

"No after what happened last time I don't want to take that risk. Especially with this one" Jason said and I knew that he was talking about me. We were both pushed forward and led somewhere. I walked slow considering that I couldn't see. I would try to get away but considering that I couldn't see and that I didn't want to leave James I didn't even try to struggle. It was hard to walk though. Even though he was the bad guy, Jason seemed to be sympathetic with the fact that I couldn't see.

"The blindfold will be off soon kid" he said continuing to guide me.

I just nodded my head to let him know I understood. I was shaking violently from fear and I knew that James was just as scared as I was.

I then heard the click of a lock and the sound of a door opening. I was shoved forward by Jason and was forced to sit down. I felt a pole behind me and felt someone untying my hands. Before I could try and run through or reach them up they were once again pulled behind me and tied to the pole.

I wondered if the same thing was happening to James. When they were done with my hands they tied my ankles tightly together as well as my knees. I struggled a lot during this process but they had managed to tie me up without any complications.

Finally my blindfold was taken off of my eyes and I blinked into the light that surrounded the room. I groaned as well not being used to the light shining in my eyes. Blinking I looked around widely for James and saw him tied up to the pole next to mine. We shared a glance then looked at the men and woman standing in front of us.

Jason smirked and looked us up and down then said "Carlos, James you have already met Michael now meet Nick, Kevin and Jake. Of course you know I'm Jason and that's Lisa. We figured we wouldn't hide since you would be spending a lot of time with us." I looked over at James who sat there with fear in his eyes and his lip was trembling I even saw a few tears slide down his cheeks. I looked back up at the group of people anger boiling.

"Sick fucks" I muttered glaring at them. Jason smirked at me then said "Hmm I like this one he's feisty" he then turned to his comrades and said "Well boys do what you want with them."

My eyes went wide as Michael the man I hit multiple times came forward with Kevin the one with black hair. Michael knelt in front of me and Kevin knelt behind me. Jason and Nick went to James. I watched with horror as Nick started to kiss James neck.

"No stop" James screamed as Nick continued to kiss him then Jason started to rub his body up and down and was forcing his lips onto James. James screamed and thrashed around trying to get away from the men but nothing was working for him.

"Don't touch him" I screamed but my face was jerked back to look at Michael. I was forced to look at him and I couldn't even look at James and I hated hearing the sound of his whimpers.

Instead I was forced to look at Michael and he looked right back at me. "See what you did to my face" he said pointing to his nose and forehead which were red and I saw remainders of dried blood on them.

"Yeah I think it's an improvement though" I said cockily that earned me a hard punch to the stomach and I wanted to curl my legs up but they were pinned by Michael's weight as he sat on them. So I was forced to take the pain.

I was panting from the hit and felt Michael's hand on my chin again as he forced my eyes to stare into his. "You're going to pay for that" he said glaring at me. He then looked behind me and said "Jake I think this boy needs to be taught a lesson. That's when I felt Jake's hands on my neck and he leaned into my ear and said "I think he's right you need to be taught a lesson".

Whimpering I turned my head away from him but Jake grabbed my cheeks and started to lick from my ear town to my neck. I cringed and managed to crane my neck so I could look at James. He had his knees pinned underneath Jason's legs and Kevin was reaching his hands down the front of his shirt while Jason had lifted up his shirt a little and was licking his stomach.

I kept hearing James crying to them to stop but they didn't and just ignored him.

"James look at me" I said hoping that it would calm him down if he was talking to me or just glancing at me

I hated seeing those men putting their hands on him. I would rather all four of them were ganging up on me and were leaving James alone. I watched as James turned his head to face me.

We locked gazes and I forced myself to focus on his beautiful face and not on the tongue or hands that were attacking my body. I took a deep breath and began to calm down a little and not focus on the hands but then my stare on James was forced away and I was staring at Michael again.

Before I could turn away or object his lips were on mine. It was a hard teeth clashing kiss and I managed to keep my mouth closed because I could feel him licking my lips but managed to be able to keep them closed. I squeezed my eyes shut and was letting out muffled screams of protest. I then felt pain as he bit my lip and I let a gasp slip out. He took the opportunity and stuck his tongue down my throat. I thrashed around and struggled but I could feel Jake holding me in place. Finally Michael stopped kissing me and I gasped for air.

Now I know what they wanted with us. These were sick sex crazed fucks. That's when I heard light moaning and I looked behind Michael to see that Lisa was stroking her breast and kissing Nick while trying to watch us. That made me even sicker to my stomach that she could be enjoying this.

She saw me looking then smirked and kissed Nick once more before she got up and walked to where I was tied up. Smiling she tapped Michael on the shoulder and smiling he moved out of the way so she could kneel down and face me. She straddled my legs and I looked at her with confusion. Placing her hands on my cheeks she smiled down at me as I tried to jerk away from her touch with Jake still behind me breathing on my neck. She then said "What's wrong Carlos are you jealous of Nick and me? Do you want me? I think you do that's why you keep looking back at me."

I let out a huff and said "Lady why the hell would I want you?" that earned me a slap in the face from her and I groaned at the stinging pain.

"Shut up you little bitch I know you want it. I think you're really cute and oh look at those muscles of yours no wonder these men picked you to kidnap and want you. Plus being tied up is a kink of mine and I love dominating men." She then leaned down and started to suck on my neck. I groaned and shut my eyes so tight I felt like they were about to rip. Her dark brown hair fell on my face and I felt her lift up my shirt feeling my abs. I did not like this at all.

"Get off of me" I growled attempting to try and push her off with my tied up legs but when I tried that Michael pinned them and she smirked at me saying "Don't runaway I know you like it" before I knew it she pressed her lips to mine.

I struggled and refused to kiss her back at all. She didn't like this so she moved down to my jaw line and placed feather kisses on my jaw down to my neck. "You're so hot" she moaned into my neck and I grunted in protest wishing she would get off of me. She was also rubbing her breasts up against me and I squeezed my eyes shut not liking the feeling. Things got worse though as she stopped kissing me then leaned up so her breasts were sticking in my face. I squeezed my eyes shut then felt her moving away from my face. Deciding to open my eyes I saw her leaning back and before I knew it she pulled off her shirt so that all she had on was a black lace bra.

"Bet you wish these were yours" she said before taking my lips in a kiss again. I whined and tried to get away but she managed to keep me in place. That's when I felt her grinding against me and she moaned loudly against my lips. I didn't make any sounds out of pleasure just out of protest.

"Stop it. Get the fuck off of me" I said through gritted teeth at her. She didn't say anything and just continued to kiss me on the lips and all over my face.

"Now why would I do that" she said and before I could protest any further she leaned down and lifted my shirt again only this time higher. She leaned down traced her tongue along my abs. This set me off and I struggled wildly before screaming at her to get off of me.

"Oh sweetheart just sit back and enjoy you and I both know you will like this" she said beginning to stroke my stomach then down my thigh.

"No I don't want this and I don't want you so just get off of me" I said to her.

She smirked evilly then said "Not going to happen sugar"

James and I just continued to whimper and scream while the woman and men moaned at the sounds. Lisa then stopped kissing me and I shot my eyes open to see that Jason had left James with Kevin and was smiling down at me.

"Hey Michael go enjoy James for a bit. Lisa go back to Nick. I've been dying to touch this boy since we took him."

Michael and Lisa nodded before standing up. Before she went back to Nick she blew me a kiss and said "You'll be mine soon enough sweetie."

Jason smirked at her then said "After I have my fun maybe you will but for now Lisa just get back to Nick and let me have some fun. He then knelt down smiling at me.

"Don't fuckin touch me" I said through gritted teeth leaning my head back but soon regretting it because this pushed me against Jake. I wished that Lisa was still on my lap at that moment. Michael then walked over to James then knelt down and started to kiss him.

"No James" I screamed but Jason forced me to look at him then his hand slid down to my thigh close to my member.

"No please don't" I said as he rubbed me.

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes" he whispered in my ear as he traveled from my thigh to my stomach. He was about to attach his lips to my neck but then he heard Lisa moaning behind us. He looked behind to see that she was still massaging her breast and had Nick massaging her through her jeans. He then looked behind him at Jake then over at Kevin and said "hey you two go over and entertain Lisa and Nick. Give me and Michael some alone time with these boys"

Kevin and Jake nodded before standing up and walking to Lisa. I watched as they began to kiss her and started undressing themselves and her. "Hey you guys take that to the other room" Jason said as he held my cheeks in his hands. Laughing Lisa and the three men stood up and left. Before they did though Lisa turned to look at me and blew me another kiss. I turned away from her disgusted and tried to jerk my head out of Jason's grasp but it didn't work at all.

"Alone at last" Jason said turning back to me and kissing me with force and Michael continued to kiss James neck letting out sickly moans.

"Stop" I said as he continued to kiss my lips. He stopped smiled at me and said "What are you going to do if I don't?" after he said that I signed in defeat and couldn't come up with a good answer. That's when I felt Jason slowly make his way down my body and he pushed his hands under my shirt and started to run his hands all over my abs.

"Wow kid you got a nice toned body" he moaned against my neck. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Pleeeeeaaasssseee stop" I heard James sob as Michael had pulled his shirt all the way up and pushed it over his head. Michael was kissing any part of James body that he could and James would cry harder every time.

"James its ok" I said trying to help him focus on something else. He looked at me and said "Carlos I'm sorry. Oh God I'm so sorry"

I was about to answer until I felt Jason untie my hands and when they were free I was about to reach up and punch him. Jason was too quick though as he quickly pulled me by my tied up ankles so I was laying on the ground on my back.

He pinned my arms and hovered over me. I struggled wildly and tried to get away and almost did but then I watched as Michael held a knife to James throat and said "Kid if you don't cooperate with Jason then I will slit his throat."

I was then forced to stay still as Jason continued to hover over me but then I watched him pull out a knife. I gasped when I saw the knife and Jason smirked before tracing it on my cheek.

It was cold and I felt the tip of it pressing into my cheek. He chuckled when he saw me crying and trying to pull away. Just then the knife was down at my neck and I watched with horror as he cut my shirt open and gazed at my body. I tried to squirm away but he quickly retied my hands and held my hips in place so that I couldn't move away from him.

"You're not getting away from me." he said with a look of lust in his eyes that scared me. I then watched with horror as he stripped his own shirt off and I found that he was more toned then I thought. He had big muscles and a six pack of abs that led down to a V-shape. He hovered over me and put his hand on my chest.

"Get off of me" I yelled as I tried once again to squirm away from him. Instead of answering me he grabbed my hips and pulled me back under him.

"Leave him alone" I heard James yell and I looked up and saw that he was crying. He continued to plead until Michael pressed his lips to James and made him quiet.

Jason then pressed his lips to mine once again in a bruising kiss. I struggled and tried to kick him with my tied together legs. He continued to kiss me and hoping to get him off of me I did the unthinkable and bit his lip very hard. He grunted and quickly pulled away from me glaring down at me but for some reason he didn't look very angry. I looked at his lip and watched as blood trickled down his lip to his chin.

Jeez I didn't think that I had bit him that hard I thought to myself. He then reached down and hit me across the face then stood up so he was looking down at me. Then he kicked me in the stomach and I groaned rolling on my side and curling up as best as I could with my tied up hands. I shivered as the cold floor touched my bare skin.

"So you aren't going to cooperate" Jason said as he circled me and then he looked over to where Michael and James were. Smirking he walked over to them. I watched as he pushed Michael away gently and knelt in front of James. He smirked at me before he kissed James fiercely then rubbed his hands over James bare chest. James let out screams and whimpers and pleas as Jason touched him.

"Stop" I said wanting this sick man to get off of David. Jason pulled away from David, looked at me and said "Look Carlos I'm going to spell this out for you. Either you let me do what I want to you or I will do it to James and I will not be gentle with him. Anything you don't let me do to you I will do to him and like I said I will not be gentle with him." I stared at them with horror and hesitated. I did not want this man to touch me. But then I looked over at James and I knew that I had to do what I could to protect him. I knew that I was the only one that could save him and I didn't need James to go through this. I could save him from a life of trauma and I would even if it meant a life of trauma for me. James had been through enough in his life. So taking a deep breath I looked at Jason through my tears and said "Do whatever you want to me just please leave James alone. I'm ready to cooperate."


	4. Chapter 4

_**All right another chapter right here is waiting to be read. If you read please review and most of all please enjoy.**_

I tried hard not to cry but I felt a few tears leak out of my eyes as I watched Jason smile then he stood up and walked toward me. Michael had returned to James.

"No please don't touch him. Don't listen to him" I heard James screaming as Jason made his way over to me.

Jason approached me then said "You're doing the right thing" I glared at him but he didn't notice. Instead he picked me up by my tied up hands.

"Ow Fuck" I screamed as the ropes dug deeper into my wrists but Jason didn't care he just carried me over to a mattress that I had never noticed before.

I heard the continuing screaming of James as he yelled at Jason to leave me alone. I was scared and I didn't know what was going to happen to me but at least James was safe.

Jason then dropped me down on the bed and he straddled my lap. He pulled his knife out again and said "now I'm going to untie your feet if you dare try to run I won't hesitate to stab you and James both. Got it" for emphasis he held the knife to my throat and waited for a response.

I nodded my head and smiling he reached down and I felt him cut the rope around my ankles. When they were free I wanted so badly to kick him but I knew that he would kill us so I lay there with my hands still tied. Jason then looked over at Michael and James. He pointed to a nearby chair and said "Mikey bring James over here and tie him up. We'll let him enjoy the view." While Mike got James, Jason turned back to me then held up his knife. I watched it with ease until Jason reached up and untied my hands but held a knife to my throat when he was done. Don't even think about moving." I was forced to stay still as he pulled my hands above my head and tied them to the bed posts. I struggled against them and grunted at how tight they were around my wrists. I looked over at James and saw him being tied to the chair by Michael.

"Carlos I am so sorry" James said with tears in his eyes.

"James don't worry I'll be ok" I said as I felt Jason re-straddle my lap. He hovered over me and he put his hands on either side of my head. I turned away from him and saw that Mike was standing behind James rubbing him up and down his chest.

"Don't touch him" James yelled when I felt Jason's hands on my bare upper body, rubbing and pinching any part of my body that he could.

I whimpered and felt hot tears leaving my eyes. James continued to yell at Jason to stop touching me. Jason seemed to be getting annoyed because he pulled away from my body for a minute and said "Mikey please gag him. I'm growing very tired of his yells."

Mike nodded then shoved a cloth into James mouth and tied it behind his neck. When he was done he crossed his arms and stood behind James.

"That's better. Now where were we" Jason said turning back to me with a smirk on his face. He leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss. I didn't thrash this time in fear of him hurting James but I still squirmed not liking this at all. He bit my lip and I gasped. He took advantage of this and stuck his tongue in my mouth.

I wanted to puke as he started to swirl his tongue in my mouth. At one point our tongues connected and while he moaned I whimpered and tried to pull away from him but to no avail. After what seemed like forever he pulled away from my mouth and I took in a big breath of air. He leaned down and planted kisses all over my neck and collarbone.

"Such a good pretty boy" Jason purred in my ear as I felt him rock his hips back and forth against mine I could feel his hard erection against my soft one and it was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. I felt tears leaving my eyes but I forced myself not to cry. "I'm glad that you spoke up and didn't let me do this to James because you are a fun one. You have a lot of fight in you and I love that"

"Stop please" I half-sobbed.

"Can't the funs only begun" Jason said as he slipped his hand down my body then slipped it under my pants and massaging my cock through my boxers.

"No" I screamed as I curled my legs up to try and block him.

He took his hand out and pulled my legs apart and said "Don't worry you'll love this." Then I saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my life: his zipper being pulled down and then he reached up and slowly undid mine.

He then pulled my pants all the way down leaving me in only my boxers. I lay still wishing more than anything that I could struggle as Jason climbed back on the bed after removing his own pants his boxers the only clothing he had on. I watched as he grabbed his knife, and it glistened under the light from the room. He smiled at me before trialing it down my stomach and I turned my head away from him to look at James who had mike kissing his neck.

I also noticed that his shirt was pulled back down so it was covering his body again. His eyes wandered until he found mine and I groaned when I felt the coldness and sharpness of the knife as it touched my skin. My eyes managed to find his and we stared at each other and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me: we had to get out of here. James tried to talk past the gag and even though I didn't understand him I nodded at him. I was about to say something to him until I felt a stinging pain to my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut and hissed a silent "ow". The stinging was then replaced with a wet tongue gliding across my stomach. I forced my eyes open and saw that Jason had made a small cut on my stomach and was sucking my blood up.

"What the hell" I muttered. Jason looked up at me from licking my wound and said "what kid you never try blood play?"

"No because I'm not a sick fuck" I said. Jason frowned at this then reached the knife up to my collar bone. "No please I'm sorry" I quickly whimpered out hoping he would not cut me.

He then whispered "I'm going to make you wish you never said that" in my ear. He then made a small cut onto my collar bone. I whimpered and winced as he cut me and leaning down he started to suck on my cut. I groaned at the weird feeling and wished more than anything that it would stop. Jason licked some more at my cut but then I felt his tongue move up to my neck and it darted over my pulse point and he bit down hard. I screamed loudly at the pain and squirmed around but he held me in place and continued to suck. That's when I felt something hard against my leg and realized that it was his erection.

"Stop" I cried as tears began to leave my eyes. Jason suddenly pulled off my neck with a pop then looked down at me "you can say that as much as you want but I am having too much fun to stop now. We both know that you want this Carlos."

"No I don't so please stop" I said. His answer was thrusting up against me as he let out a loud sickening moan.

I grunted with disapproval but he didn't notice.

"Can't I'm having too much fun and you are going to enjoy this" he said getting off of the bed and removing his boxers. My eyes widened when I saw how big he was at least ten inches and thick.

"Let's see what you got under these" he said and violently ripped my boxers off.

"No" I screamed so loud that it would be impossible to not hear me.

Jason kneeled down between my legs and spread them wide. I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me. He spread my legs so wide that it hurt and then positioned himself at my entrance.

"No, no, no" I said over and over trying to pull away from him. He put his finger to my lips and said "we both know that you will enjoy this now sit back and take it." Then he was in me. I screamed louder than ever and my throat was already going dry from the screaming.

Pain seared through my body as he pushed deeper and deeper into me without any preparation or any mercy. I could already feel my hole tearing and there was no doubt that I was bleeding. I cried harder than I ever had in my life and I wanted to die right then and there just to stop the pain.

He was so big and it had hurt so badly. This is not the way I had wanted to lose my virginity either. With each thrust he would let out loud sickening moans while I let out screams they were muffled when Jason would lean down to kiss me.

"Oh God Jason please stop" I cried as he continued to thrust.

He didn't answer and instead said "Good god you're so fucking tight.

"Ah James don't look" I screamed at my best friend whose muffled screams I had heard. He didn't need to see what was happening to me.

Jason thrust quick and non-merciful into me, my virgin hole being torn and I could feel the blood trickling out of my hole. Jason the whole time was letting out loud sickening moans and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh dam Carlos you're so fucking tight. God you feel so good wrapped around my cock." He continued to thrust into me and I continued to scream at the horrible pain. His thrusts got harder and by the sounds of his moans I knew that he was close to coming.

I was right because a few minutes later and a couple of hard thrusts later he came inside me. Tears left my eyes as I felt his warm disgusting seed filling me up.

Jason collapsed on top of me burying his face into my neck panting, I lay there tears still coming out of my eyes, staring at the ceiling still shocked at what had just happened. I was just raped and happened to be a virgin. I just lost it to a madman.

Sitting up and smiling down at me he said "You're the best fuck I ever had Carlos and you better believe I'm going to do it again." With that he pulled out of me then climbed off the bed pulling his jeans and boxers back on.

He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips and too weak to fight back I just let him do it. I was in too much pain to object.

Jason then looked from me to James who had a few running tears. I watched him smirk as he pulled a knife out and walked over to James. I was afraid he was going to kill him but then I watched as Jason cut James loose from the chair and removed his gag.

James gave him a confused look but Jason ignored it and made James stand up then dragged him to the end of the bed and pushed him down so he was kneeling on the end of the bed. Jason grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled James head up. "James whatever it tell you to do you have to do it to Carlos you hear me." He said.

James looked at him with horror in his eyes and said "What I'm not doing it" Jason signed, let go of James head then made his way to me. My eyes went wide when he pulled out a gun and put it to my head. I whimpered at the cold feeling of the gun pressed against my temple.

"No don't hurt him" James said standing up and putting his hands up in surrender.

Jason looked at him and said "Either you do what I tell you to do to him or I will put a bullet into his head. I just fucked him and Michael and I want to see a show so do you want Carlos to die or will you do what we say to keep him alive?"

James looked at me and I knew he was asking permission. Feeling the gun pressed against my head I just nodded my head even forgetting that I had a crush on James and I wanted to be close to him. The circumstances were different.

James gulped then said "Ok ok I will do what you want just please put the gun down"

Slowly Jason lowered the gun and said "Glad you see things our way"

I saw James glare at Jason as he walked to sit down by Michael.

"Remove your clothes" Mike said eyeing us. James hesitated but after a few minutes and another threat he was forced to remove his clothes.

"Ok now off with the pants" Jason said licking his lips as James slowly pulled his jeans down leaving him in only his boxers and he knelt down on the bed.

"Now get down there and kiss him. Don't be afraid to add some tongue" Jason moaned as he began to palm himself through his jeans.

"What no way" James said sitting up his eyes going wide.

Jason then came over and made a cut on my neck. I yelped at the sudden pain and Jason turned to look at James and said "if you don't do what I ask you to do then I will slowly cut your friend open while you watch."

James stopped and looked at me. "James do what you got to do I won't judge you" I managed to stutter out laying there in fear and pain. James signed before looking from me to Jason "Just back off I will do it ok"

"Then lean down and kiss him then do whatever else I say from there or I will cut him slowly and painfully then you." he said standing up and going to sit next it Mike again. James looked down at me with fear but still kneeled onto the bed and crawled up so he was face to face with me.

Slowly he leaned down and whispered into my ear "Carlos I can't let them kill you. I don't want to do this and it will be awkward but I have to protect you like you did for me. Now I'm asking your permission if you are ok with this."

Gulping and taking a deep breath I nodded and said "I understand just please don't be rough with me. Jason hurt me really bad and I can't move without it hurting me." James just nodded and I felt him lightly kiss my neck before he moved up to my face and closing his eyes he leaned down slowly and attached our lips.

At that moment I forgot everything bad and just focused on James soft lips. I know we were in a bad position now but I couldn't help but be glad that James was kissing me. This wasn't the way I wanted but better him then Jason. The kiss was awkward and unusual as our lips moved together but I loved every second of it. I could tell he was trying so hard to not use his tongue and I'm not going to lie it was a little disappointing.

"Come on add some tongue in there" Jason said impatiently.

James stopped kissing me and just stared in to my eyes asking for permission. Instead of nodding or anything I licked his bottom lip to let him know that he had access. He opened his mouth and I slowly slid my tongue in and almost moaned when our tongues came in contact with each other. I felt a volt of electricity going through my body as James and I kissed.

I would think this was wrong but my feelings were getting in the way of me wanting to stop this. Not only that but I was really in too much pain to do anything. Even having James around me wasn't helping the pain that much. I felt James shift his body a little causing his knee to hit my backside a little and it hurt me a little because my back was on fire. I hissed and said "James be careful it really hurts"

James pulled away and said "Its ok Carlos I'm not going to hurt you and I'm sorry that you had to go through this to save me. They are going to pay for what they did when we escape. We will get you to a hospital and the pain will go away" he said trying to comfort me as best as he could. A voice then interrupted us.

"James untie Carlos hands and start making out with each other full on" Mike said to us. Hesitating James reached up with shaky hand and untied my hands. I let them drop to my sides and they felt so numb I could barely move them.

I scrunched my face up in pain and James looked at me and said "Carlos you ok?" I wanted to lie to him, to tell him that I would be ok and the pain was leaving but the truth was I was in so much pain I wanted to die. Even having the love of my life right on top of me shirtless wasn't helping. Without thinking I opened my mouth and said "James I'm not ok it hurts so much I can barely move my body. It hurts to even have you on me."

James looked like he was about to answer until we heard Jason say "Come on boys move it along."

I looked over and saw him palming himself through his jeans and it made my stomach churn. Mike was doing it as well and he had removed his shirt. James looked from me to the men with a frightened look. I just weakly nodded at him to let him know that he could continue. "Carlos I don't think I can do this" James said in my ear. "I can't hurt you."

"James I don't like this anymore then you." I said lying to him because really I liked having him on top of me. "But if we don't do this then they will kill both of us without hesitation." I said sternly.

"But you-"James started to say but I cut him off.

"James I'm ok and I know that this is awkward and uncomfortable but there is no other way" I said. James just nodded his head then he said "let me know if I'm hurting you ok." I nodded then he awkwardly leaned down and captured my lips once again into a kiss. Our lips moved together weird and once again we were avoiding the tongue.

"Come on boys add some tongue and rub each other" Jason said once again.

Not wanting to make them madder I licked at James bottom lip again asking for permission to make out with him. We both made a move to push our tongues in each other's mouths and when they brushed together this time I couldn't hold back the moan that slipped out of my mouth.

Surprisingly I heard James moan to and we both pulled apart staring at each other. I found that James was looking me deep in the eyes and they were no longer frightened but he did look confused and a little lustful.

As weird as it sounds it seemed like James was enjoying this and he felt more comfortable with kissing me and it felt so right in so many ways. James must have felt this way because next thing I knew his lips were clashing against mine and it wasn't awkward this time. I found that it was filled with passion and lust.

Even though I was still in pain and my back was on fire and we had two kidnappers watching us I flipped us over so that now I was straddling James and I attacked his lips.

That's when I felt all the blood rushing down to my groin and I knew that I was getting an erection. I ignored the pain on my back and just focused on kissing James. I had always wanted this and it felt so good. I moaned softly as I felt James hands rubbing my back and we deepened the kiss.

We forgot about the situation and forgot about the men that were in the same room with us. That's when I heard a voice say "Well Carlos now that you are on top get your hand in James boxers and take them off. James needs to be naked with you now don't you think."

I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at James panting from our kiss. I slowly traced my hand down to his briefs and looked at him asking for permission. He didn't look scared or confused anymore and nodded his head at me his face just begging for it. Smiling I slowly slid his boxers off.

I climbed back on the bed scrunching my face up at the pain but ignoring it when I was hovering back over James. I felt my erection suddenly rub against his and I hadn't even realized that he was hard. I moaned as well as James at the sweet friction.

I moved my kisses to James neck and bit down on his pulse point. Not as hard as Jason had to me but hard enough to leave a mark. He moaned loudly and kissed my shoulder as I continued to suck on his neck. I pulled away and looked at the mark that I had made on James neck.

He smiled at me and I knew that it wasn't a fake smile. He looked actually happy since we have been in this situation. Smirking I leaned down and pressed my lips back to his. He reached up and caressed my cheek and put one arm behind my neck pulling me deeper in to the kiss. Moans and pants kept sliding from our mouths.

That's when a sudden cry made us jerk our heads over to look at the men and we saw that they had both stroked themselves until they came all over their hands. Jason took a moment to catch his breath and clean his hand then when he was done he smirked at us and said "That was a very good job boys. Are you two a couple or something because I don't think that best friends would ever do that to each other or at least the ones we picked up never did and those who wouldn't do it just died from not cooperating?" James and I went silent after that and even stole a glance at each other. Before we could say anything though Jason and Mike stood up and jerked us both to our feet. I screamed at the pain of standing up. "Carlos you ok?" James said as we got our clothes thrown at us. Slowly we began to get dressed but that's when I remembered that, my shirt was ruined. I guess I would have to be shirtless the whole time. The thought made me uncomfortable.

"Here" James said handing me his jacket.

I saw that he had pulled his shirt and jeans on. Smiling I put the jacket on. When we were done dressing Jason grabbed my arm and I screamed with pain again.

"Boy you are going to be sore tomorrow" he said smirking before shoving me into a chair. He started to tie me up and I looked behind me and saw that a chair was placed behind mine and Mike was starting it tie James up as well. I whimpered when he tightened the ropes around my wrists. When he was finished I craned my neck to look behind me and saw that James was now tied up as well. When they were done Jason knelt down in front of me and said "I wouldn't try to escape if I was you. We plan on having you boys for a long time so get comfortable because you are here for the rest of your lives… however long that may be." He patted my cheek and I jerked away from the touch.

"You people are sick" I muttered and that got me a slap in my face. My head sapped to the side and I groaned at the stinging feeling.

"Carlos are you ok?" I heard James ask. I was about to answer until my chin was forced up and I was face to face with Jason again. "I don't think you want to be sassing us or making comments about us boy because to me it actually looked like you enjoyed touching your friend."

"Better than raping a teenager" I spat at him.

Jason chuckled then said "You were asking for it and I think that you enjoyed it a little." I signed and looked down in defeat. He then let go of my chin and left the room with Mike.

After they left there was a silence until James spoke up "Carlos I'm really sorry that this had happened to us."

"James I'm ok and I just hope that nothing is going to be awkward between us after what we had to do." I said sadly.

The truth was though that I enjoyed to so much and I knew that I was in love James but had never talked to him about it. I thought at first that it was just a crush or phase but it was nothing like that. I was Bisexual and in love with my best friend.

I heard a sign and James then said "Carlos the truth is, and please don't judge or hate me, but the god honest truth is that I liked it a lot. Plus I recently found out that I am gay and you are the person that I happen to have feelings for it has been for a while but I never said anything because I know you could never like me that way."

After he had said he went silent and the silence was stronger. James couldn't see it but I was actually smiling and would have jumped up and down and grabbed him in a kiss but the ropes prevented me from doing much.

"Oh no now you hate me" James groaned.

"No James not at all. Actually I feel the exact same way as you" I said happily. "I'm bi and the reason that I broke up with Jennifer was because I liked you and she knew that I liked someone else."

"Oh so that's why you broke up with her" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes that's why" I said sarcastically. "I just never acted on it because I was afraid that you would judge me and find me gross that I liked you especially because you talked about girls a lot."

"That was just my cover story" James said defensively. I laughed and said "I don't care I'm just glad that you like me."

"Carlos I have liked you for as long as I can remember. Actually Carlos I think that I have fallen in love with you" James said to me.

When I heard that I was so happy that I almost cried. "I love you to James" I whispered and even though we were tied up I felt around for his hand since we were back to back. When I found it I snaked my hand in his. He squeezed it and rubbed my thumb with his.

"So does this make us boyfriends?" James asked

"Well that depends. James would you like to be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes" he said immediately. "You know I'm glad that this happened because we may be stuck in a horrible situation and I'm sorry for what's happened to you. I swear if we get free I'm going to kill Jason seeing him do that to you made me sick and angry. Anyway I hate this but in a way I'm glad it happened because it made us admit our feelings for each other and about how we feel."

"Yeah just a bummer it took this to finally get us to talk" I said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Carlos" James said gripping my hand tighter.

"You don't need to be I have you here and that's all I need" I said and for the first time ever since we got kidnapped I felt a twinge of happiness just by holding James hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy and don't forget I love reviews for my story **_

I squeezed his hand again and rubbed it as well very happy that I had finally come out to the one I loved.

Minutes maybe even hours or days went by since the awful event. James and I realized with horror that we didn't even know what day it was or if we have even been gone for days.

We did talk about random topics though to keep ourselves entertained. We even talked about what we would do on a first date when we got out of this "If we get out of this." I kept thinking over and over despite my attempts not to. Suddenly the door busted open and in stepped Nick and Kevin.

They approached us with knives in their hands and we both whimpered afraid that we were about to get cut. Instead the ropes were cut loose from the chairs but our hands were still tied behind our backs. I yelped as I was jerked to my feet and the pain from my rape had come back to me it raced up my spine and hurt my back.

We were then shoved out the door well I was limping technically. I tried very hard to not whimper and to hide the pain. James gave me a sympathetic look and mouthed sorry to me. Kevin was gripping my arm hard and I had a feeling that there would be a bruise there.

"Let us go." I screamed as we were pushed and shoved all over the place. Even though my back and legs hurt really badly from Jason raping me I did my best to resist. James was too scared to even try and resist so he just walked ahead and didn't resist. I decided to give up after a bit the pain becoming too much for me to bear. My limp got worse and a few tears slipped out of my eyes. I was terrified that I would start bleeding again. Kevin noticed this and chuckled.

Yeah Jason must have done a good one on you." He said. Instead of glaring at him I ended up looking behind me at James who had anger written all over his face. We walked for about several more minutes until we were pushed outside and I saw the same black van sitting there along with Jason, Mike, Lisa and Jake. When they looked our way Jason smirked and I knew that he had noticed my limp. We stopped in front of them and Jason said "bad news boys there was someone who reported a kidnapping near your school and the cops are looking for you. So unfortunately we have to move."

I gasped and looked at James who had a look or relief on his face. Jason seemed to have noticed this because he said "Don't get any ideas boys because we are taking you where nobody can find you." After that he turned to Kevin and Nick and said "Get them in the van we got to hit the road."

Before I knew it James and I were blindfolded again and shoved back into the van. I struggled getting in the van do to the pain and the blindfold but at last I was in and I assumed James was to. After the doors had closed I immediately called out James name.

"Carlos I am right next to you I think but uh these blindfolds are making it hard to see." He muttered scooting closer to me. "I know we need to get these off." I replied.

"But how?" James asked and I signed knowing that I wasn't sure how and even if we did escape where would we go? We didn't have any idea where we were.

I signed with defeat and said "I guess we are just going to have to wait and see what happens but I wish we knew where we are and if anyone is looking for us even?"

"Well they have to be I mean since they told us that we are getting moved because we are missing. Your parents must have noticed that you and I have not come home yet."

"I only hope you are right James. I wonder how far we are from home."

"Maybe not too far" James said with hope.

Signing again I lay down and tried to relax my still sore muscles. I felt James shift and he was lying down next to me.

"We will be home soon Carlos" James said in my ear and I smiled.

"I hope after what happened to me I couldn't take it if they did anything to you" I said as I closed my eyes and remembered Jason's awful smirk and moans.

I shivered.

"Carlos you ok?" James asked snuggling closer and I wished more than anything that he could wrap his arms around me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to hide the sadness from my voice.

"I'm here" James said.

I just nodded.

"Try to sleep" he said and I slowly closed my eyes despite the blindfold and before I knew it I fell asleep.

James and I were talking a little about our friends back home and if they were worries about us until we felt the van come to a screeching halt. I slid right into David by accident who grunted in disapproval and we waited until we heard the sound of the van doors opening and closing and panicking David scooted all the way to the back of the van and I joined him. I wasn't afraid but I wanted to be close to James right now.

"Carlos they are coming and I'm scared" James said with a little whimper and I didn't blame him. I scooted closer to him hoping to ease his fear. It worked because he buried his head in my shoulder and I sat up straight ready to face our captors even though I was blindfolded. The doors then suddenly opened and without warning I felt my ankle grabbed and I was pulled forward away from James who let out a yelp and said my name. I was pushed into a sitting position. I'm guessing the same thing happened to James because he was panting out of fear.

"Relax kid we are just giving you some water and air" Jason said as he tilted my head back and pressed a bottle to my lips. Realizing how thirsty I was I chugged it and chased after the bottle when it was pulled away.

"Jeez Carlos calm down there will be more to come. Now I and the boys have decided that you need some air so we are going to take the rope and blindfold off and if you even try to run it will be the last move you ever make."

I nodded my head already thinking of a plan to get away from them. My hands were then cut free and my blindfold was removed. I blinked getting my vision correct and saw Jason and Michael standing there. I looked over at James who also had his blindfold taken off and he looked like he had been crying.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Letting you get some air, we don't need you two dying on us. There is a gas station right over there" he said pointing in that direction. "Michael and Nick are going to take you in there and you can use the bathroom or just walk around as you please while they pick up a few things. If you even try to run you know what will happen.'

"Thank you" I muttered as he stepped back and let me step out of the van. James followed suit and I watched as the man named Nick came into view and James and I were pushed into the direction of the gas station.

I stared hungrily at the few cars and some people that were passing and I wished more than anything that I could tell them to call the police. Nick grabbed my arm and said "Don't even think about it kid."

"What good would it do me anyway we are out in the middle of nowhere" I muttered to them and Nick smiled at me and said "You're a wise one"

I just glared then looked at James who looked frightened and I quickly tried to hatch up a plan to get out of here.

As we walked into the gas station and looked around until an idea popped in my head.

"We need to go to the restroom" I said and held my breath waiting for an answer.

The men just nodded and said "Be quick boys" quickly I pulled James into the restroom with me and was glad the men did not make us go one at a time.

"Carlos what are we going to do" James said as soon as we were alone in the bathroom.

"We need to escape is what, if we can find a window or trap door of some sort then we can easily get out of here no problem" I said as I began to look around and James joined me.

"Carlos here" James said as he made his way to a medium sized window and worked to open it. I signed with relief but it was quickly dissolved when we heard someone knock on the door and a voice said "hurry up in there boys we need to get going."

James and stilled and were too scared to move, I finally decided that I needed to say something since James might be a little shaky.

"Uh we are almost done guys we are just washing our hands" I said motioning to James to start climbing out the window. He understood and began to push the window open climbing out. I get behind him continuing to watch the door as if the men were about to burst through.

"James hurry" I said quietly.

He nodded and managed to pull himself halfway through the window and I helped him out a little by pushing him out and just in time because the knocking was getting worse and I needed to hurry before the man came in. Finally James was out and pulling myself up to the window I began to crawl through. James was on the other side waiting and he took my hands about to help me pull out until something suddenly grabbed my ankles and pulled me back. I let out a yelp and tried really hard not to scream from the pain in my backside. James didn't let go though and looking behind me I saw that the men had grabbed my ankles and were trying to pull me back.

I didn't want to scream in fear of alerting the others. "James help" I quietly said as the men continued to pull on my ankles.

"I won't let go" he said and he suddenly found his strength and continued to pull. Finally he got me out the window and looking back I managed to kick Michael in the face and Nick automatically let go. I crawled the rest of the way out and said "Thanks James"

He smiled and said "there is no way I was going to let them take you you're mine"

I smiled and was about to kiss him until I remembered that we may have them after us. "James we need to go" I said as I grabbed his hand and we began to run toward the woods.

"Why aren't we running toward the road?" James asked.

"They can spot us if we do. I think we need to just wait until they search in a different area and we can make our way back to the road" I said hoping James liked the plan.

"Ok let's just hope they don't come here" James said looking hopeful.

"Yeah I know I just hope this works" I said but all I could do was hope.

When James and I decided we were far enough away from where we had escaped we sat down for a while to rest.

"I'm glad we left that van they had us in its nice to be outside again" I said remembering mine and James horrific nightmare there. No doubt I was still a little sore from the rape but with James help I healed ok. We have been with these creeps for God knows how long and I wouldn't have survived without James.

We had become boyfriends to so that was an added bonus to this terrible situation. Thankfully Jason or any of the others had not raped me since we left the warehouse. Maybe they were waiting for me to recover but it didn't really matter I just was glad we hand done anything to provoke them. Until now that is.

"You know Carlos we are out here all alone "James said and I smiled knowing what he was hinting at. "James this isn't exactly the best spot" I said as he scooted closer to me and smiled.

"James" I said sternly but he didn't listen and instead leaned in kissing at my neck. I wanted to protest further but instead I moaned lowly at the feeling of his lips kissing lightly along my neck.

"Shit I can't fight this" I muttered as I turned to face James and pulled him in for a passionate sloppy kiss. He responded quickly and I wrapped my hands around his waist as he wrapped his around my neck. We continued to kiss for a few more minutes before the need for air came. We both pulled away panting.

"You don't know how much I have wanted to do that. When I saw Jason putting his hands on you I wanted to kill him" James said looking extremely pissed.

"Hey hey hey I'm here now just calm down I belong to you not him" I said as I grabbed James cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. I felt his hands go under my shirt and I let out another low moan before I pushed James back attacking his neck. He moaned louder than me and I was about to snake my hands into his pants before a voice suddenly stopped us.

"Well well well look what we have here"

Startled James and I jerked our heads in the direction quickly getting on our feet. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw that it was Jason and his comrades. He was smirking at me and James. Slowly I pushed James behind me defending him and if they dared touch him I would kill them.

"Looks like all you boys wanted was a little alone time well you could have just said something" Jason said as her continued to walk toward us. Glaring I pushed James further behind me even though I was shorter then him and everyone else except for Lisa.

They all chuckled beginning to close in on us.

"Stay back" I growled at them.

"Hmmm still feisty as ever I like that" Jason said standing in front of me "Also a master at escaping and apparently turning your bud here gay."

"Shut the hell up" I growled.

Jason just smirked and said "Dam you are a fighter but I have ways of breaking fighters." Turning to mike he said "Grab James"

"No" I screamed when Mike moved toward us. I reached out to punch him but instead was grabbed by Jacob who grabbed my chin and make me look at James who was thrown onto the ground by Nick and next thing I knew I was thrown on the ground beside James only it was Jason who got on top of me. He held my hands above my head and one of them held my feet.

Forcing me to look to the side I watched as Mike started kicking James hard in the stomach.

"No stop don't hurt him" I screamed watching helplessly as they continued to beat James.

He screamed with pain and begged them over and over to stop.

"Stop it you fucking psychopaths" I screamed at all of them and finally they stopped and let James be.

James lay there for a few minutes tears coming out of his eyes as he held onto his stomach.

"James" I said looking at him with sad eyes. I struggled really badly until I was able to push Jason off of me and I crawled over to James cradling his head in my lap holding tightly onto him.

He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm ok Carlos" he said trying to reassure me.

I was about to answer until I was picked up from around my waist and hoisted up.

"No pleases no" I said tossing my head all around and kicking my legs trying to get away from whoever was holding me.

"God no let me go" I continued to screm.

"Hey guys you think big man here needs to be taught a lesson" I heard Jason say as I saw him look up at his comrades.

I heard several of them agree and even Lisa said "Show him who's boss"

"Hold his hands down" Jason said.

I was pushed onto the ground and when he let go I took advantage and tried to crawl away from him. I managed to get on my stomach and do an army crawl toward James who was struggling under Nick's grasp and we shared a glance before I was jerked back by my feet and flipped over so I was lying on my back.

"Sorry but you can't hold his hand throughout any of this you are dealing with it alone." Jason said as he had Michael grabbed my feet and Jacob grabbed my arms.

"Don't" I muttered trying again to crawl away but it wasn't working. Jason didn't listen and instead he reached down ripping off the jacket that James had given me and undid my jeans as well pulling them down but before he got them all the way off he removed my shoes and socks as well. When he threw my jeans somewhere he leaned down and started to pull my boxers down and he succeeded in getting them down to my knees.

"Stop" I cried not wanting to go through this again. I was still recovering from last time.

"Carlos" I heard James scream as he was held down by Nick and tired of his screams and struggles Nick took out a knife and held it to James throat. "Hold the fuck still and I won't slit your god dam throat."

James let out a whimper and angered I said "Leave him alone"

My face was jerked to the side so now I was face to face with Jason. That's when I noticed that his pants were pulled down revealing his cock.

'No please Jason not again I'm still sore" I cried but he didn't listen. He pulled me farther under him and said "you should have thought of that before you tried to get away now you have to lay back and get what's coming to you."

"Jason please stop" I cried again but instead he spit on his hand slicked up his cock then next thing I knew he was pushing into me. I screamed at the familiar pain of his cock. Once he was all the way in he began to thrust in and out of me with so much force then last time it felt like I was about to split in two.

"Jesus Christ" he moaned as he thrust into me. I cried harder than I did the first time he did this and I could hear James crying as well.

"James" I half sobbed looking at him and he was crying hard looking at me with those sad eyes.

I just continued to stare at him as Jason continued his assault on my body. "Good" thrust "God" thrust "You" thrust "Are" thrust "Tight still". Jason grunted as he thrust into me and tried to talk at the same time. I didn't bother even trying to plead because Jason was going to just keep going. Leaning down he buried his face into my neck kissing and biting it. Jacob let go of my arms and I let them go limp. Jason was raping me worse than the last time and I felt like I was about to break, despite trying to hold on I feel like I couldn't anymore, looks like they were going to get their wish. They were going to break me they were…

"Carlos you are strong" I heard a voice say and looking up I saw that it was James who had said that to me. The moment I looked at him I was shocked because the fear and pain had left him and it was replaced by anger and bravery. He was no longer crying and he had wiped the tears away.

As Jason continued to thrust James looked at me and said "Don't let him break you"

"Shut it kid" Nick said pulling James by his feet over to where Jason was raping me.

Jason looked up from my neck for a sec and he slowed his thrusting down real quick. Looking up at Nick, who was smirking down at James, he said "Make him watch and also make him sit in the cold."

Nick smiled then leaned down onto the ground ripping off James shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. James didn't whimper or cry he just looked at Nick and the gang the whole time not shedding a tear. At that point I knew what he was doing. He was finally trying to be strong for me and it was working. I needed to get through this for him even if it meant having to let Jason do this so signing I laid back and just grunted at the terrible pain and bit my lips hard enough to draw blood. James was a good distraction though for I found myself looking at him a lot and even managed to smile.

On occasion the others would either laugh or cheer Jason on also I caught the other guys touching James but thank god they weren't raping him. They all sat on a nearby log and watched making sure that James watched as well and stayed in place. He just kept his eyes on me and Jason the whole time and even smiled at me trying to reassure me that we would be ok.

Jason then pulled my face towards him and kissed me hard on the mouth and just to get on his good side I attempted to kiss back. He moaned in approval and wrapped his arms around my shoulders going deeper into me which felt ten times worse considering that the first time he had never done that. Again to play along I slowly traced my hands on his back looking like I was enjoying this hoping that he wouldn't kill us and keep us alive for a while.

Chuckling he whispered "I knew sooner or later you were going to like this Carlos"

I only hummed in response.

This continued for several more minutes and just when I thought it was over Jason would just thrust back into me with so much force my body literally felt like it would break in two. James words were helping to make this a little easier though.

"Oh Jesus" Jason screamed as he came in me and I cringed at the feeling but did my best to hold back a whimper, panting he pulled out and stood up smiling down at me when he saw how I laid there motionless. Slowly he leaned down and pulled my boxers back up.

"Dam man you got him good" Jacob said laughing as they all looked down at my lifeless body.

"Yeah he's just lying there like a dead fish" Nick said and as they laughed I felt someone lift my head into their lap and when I looked up I saw that it was James.

"You're ok" he said leaning down and kissing my forehead. I pressed my face into his bare chest wanting to cry but I knew I couldn't because I needed to be the strong one. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. My body hurt but I felt better being wrapped in James arms.

"Aw how cute" Jacob said as they all laughed at James trying to comfort me. James just huffed and just held me close rubbing my head a little and I relaxed instantly, I started to wonder if James knew that when my head was rubbed it helped me to feel better no matter what.

Looking up at him I saw that he looked really angry and I think like me he was sick of this whole treatment that was going on here. Just a few days ago we were two ordinary boys who were walking home from school then this had happened to us. Now we were two boyfriends fighting for our lives.

"Ok boy's time to get going" Michael said pulling me out of my thoughts as he approached where we were and he grabbed James arm and Jason pulled me up I whimpered at the pain of standing up and fell against Jason without meaning to, and it made him chuckle.

"Come on and maybe next time this will teach you not to run off"

I didn't say anything and just let Jason drag me along watching as our clothes were picked up but they didn't give them back to us leaving us in only our boxers. My guess was they were going to not let us put our clothes back on and I shivered at the thought.

We walked for a bit before I started to feel nausea take over me as I thought more and more about our situation and what had just happened at first I didn't think about it but now it was like a big realization rock had hit me and I had to face the consequences. Jason had had his way and I was his dirty little slut now. Thinking about that made me fall down to my knees and started puking my guts out.

"Carlos" James said worried as he kneeled down next to me rubbing my back but it didn't help I just continued puking.

"Wow the shock took a while to kick in I figured he would have done that the first time you raped him" Lisa said with a laugh.

"Well he can puke in the van now get up Carlos" Michael said as a he roughly grabbed me.

I tried to pull away and even said "Stop it"

They ignored me and we continued walking down the path out of the woods.

We walked for a few miles before I spotted the familiar black van.. When I limped toward the van Lisa smirked and said "Looks like Jason had some more fun again hope it's my turn soon"

Anger flared through me and I said 'Shut the fuck up hag" that earned me a hard punch from Nick.

"Watch it kid" he said with anger. I groaned clutching my face wishing I had never said that. But then again I'm glad I said it.

"You know what no I fucking won't watch it" I said standing up and facing off the men and woman forgetting I was only wearing boxers. "I am sick and tired of living under you; you have kidnapped, beaten, raped and tortured me and James in the worst ways possible. We are two innocent kids who were walking home and we have done nothing to you yet here we are. You are doing what you want and I am sick of it. You are all pathetic excuses for human beings and I hope you burn in hell. All of you especially you you are the worst of all." I said pointing my finger at Jason

They all stood there in silence before Nick turned to Jason and said "I know you said keep our hands off of him but-"

"I will allow it this once Nick. Actually no you all have permission to do whatever you want to these boys because they are getting a little cocky especially Carlos" Jason said smiling at me then James.

Nick smiled then made his way toward me and instead of backing down I fought as he grabbed me from around the waist.

"Here we go again" I muttered as Nick got to the van and opened the trunk throwing me in there and I cried when my backside hit the cold hard floor. I was turned onto my stomach and my boxers were pulled back down. I looked behind me and I saw his zipper being pulled down and I knew what Nick was going to do but at this point I just didn't care anymore. He jumped on top of me with his pants down as well.

"James" I cried when Nick entered me and began thrusting. I screamed at the pain of him right after Jason had just raped me but I turned to look at James who was forced to watch once again from the van trunk and saw that it was Michael who was holding onto him. Michael forced James to watch as Nick thrust in and out of me with non-merciful speed and I felt the familiar pain.

He pushed my head into the floor and said "Don't mess or insult us kid or I swear I will make you take two at the same time. Consider this a warning" he half moaned half grunted as he gripped my hair continuing to go.

"Fuck You" I screamed at him. His only response was going faster.

"oh God please stop" I cried but klnew that it would do me no good. "Please stop"

"I know you like this boy" he muttered biting my ear a little. I didn't reply to that and just lay my head down on the floor waiting for this ordeal to be over. It was after he came then pulled out. I whimpered at the feeling and slowly reached down pulling my boxers back up.

Feeling distraught I curled onto my side my back to the group. I wished more than anything that I could just cry but that wouldn't solve anything in my situation. So lying on my side I tried so hard not to let the tears go.

"It's ok" I heard a voice say and turning around again I saw James and I couldn't stop the smile.

"Dam you are a strong one" Jason said walking to where I was laying. "That's why I have kept you around you aren't breaking no matter what and let's face it just fucking James wouldn't help at all because you would be strong for him. Looks like there is a lot more we will have to do" he said.

"Fuck you" I said quietly.

"More like fuck you" Jason said with an evil grin and huffing I turned around looking for James.

"James" I murmured looking around for him. I found him being escorted by Michael and a smirking Nick to the van.

"Fucker" I muttered and heard Jason chuckle at that. James then crawled in next to me and took my hand.

Leaning in Jason grabbed my face and said "Think about this next time you and James try to run away and if you dare try to mouth off to us like that again then I will let them do much worse to you… or even him"

Nodding my head at Jason he smiled and said "Guys don't tie them up I figured they have been through enough" the men looked disapproved but just nodded their heads. Jason then closed the doors leaving me and James in darkness.

"Carlos are you ok?" James said as he pulled me close to him.

I didn't answer and just cuddled up to him.

"I am now" I said softly against his chest as I fought the urge to cry but I had to be strong or else we would both crack.

"I'm just happy that they haven't touched you" I said and deep down I knew they didn't because they knew that James would break but me I wasn't breaking and nor would I. if it kept them from raping James they could rape me as much as they wanted.

"Carlos stop trying to be strong for both of us you just had two men rape you and yet you don't seem to care you aren't even crying." James said.

"Because I need to keep you safe" I said.

"I need to take care of you as well and you being raped over and over are not helping. I don't care if they rape me because you have shown me that even if they do I can be strong because you are strong. I need to take care of you just like you have been taking care of me." James said.

I smiled and said "What we need to do is escape and in the meantime try to keep each other safe and I hope they don't keep up this raping we have been kept prisoner for days and who knows how long we got left until we are rescued." I said

"I agree that we just need to keep trying to escape" James said as he pulled me closer to him and I cuddled by his side as we both lay down and tried to get comfy in the moving van and I was very thankful that they didn't tie us up because having this free space was nice.

"I wonder if they are going to kill us" I said remembering that they wanted to break us first before they killed us but Jason talked about actually keeping us around so I wasn't sure what that meant exactly but apparently we might end up as sex slaves if we don't escape.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out" James said holding me tighter.

"Me neither" I said as James and I closed our eyes to try and sleep. "Hey James wake up we stopped" I said shaking James awake as I felt the van stopped and wondered where we were now.

"I wonder where they have brought us" James said as if reading my mind.

"Not sure all I know is that I want my clothes back" I said with a little laugh trying to bring some humor into out tough situation.

James laughed with me but the laughter died when the doors opened again and we were met with the same terrible faces. Before I could comprehend what was going on my ankle was grabbed and I was pulled roughly out of the van. I screamed when I hit the ground for the pain in my backside was still sore. James was pulled out as well.

"Stand up boys" Jason said as he looked down at us and not wanting to push his buttons I slowly stood up using the trucks door for support until James offered me a hand to lean on.

We both stood there faced off with the group of people and looking around I saw that we were in a country like area and there was a big house that was surrounded with nothing but land the next house as probably fifteen miles away.

"Where are we?" I asked not expecting an answer but surprisingly I got one.

"Welcome to Montana" Lisa said with a smile.

I gasped and said "Montana!"

James and I were two states away from home.

Jason smiled and said "Yup Montana and the house right behind us is your new home. Don't worry no bodies are in there from our other victims."

I cringed at the thought of that and Jason smiled.

"Montana?" I repeated looking at the house and shivering.

"Yes kid you are away from home and I know you don't know how long you have been with us" Jason said again with another smirk.

"How long?" I asked not expecting an answer.

Chuckling he said "three days"

"No" James cried and I wanted to cry with him but that wouldn't do any good. We had been gone for three days and no one knew where we were.

"All right enough crying gets inside" Jason said as James and I were pushed forward into the huge house.

Looking around it was actually pretty decent looking for a killer's house or at least I thought so they had decent furniture and there was even a TV in there.

I looked hard at the TV and wondered if they made their victims watch the parents talking before they died.

As if reading my mind Lisa came up behind me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes sweetheart we always make our victims watch the TV about them missing before they die and let me tell you" she said slowly tracing my neck with her hands.

"Every single victim always went to their knees crying like little babies you're the first one who hasn't even cried yet but once you see your parents you will" she said with a smirk.

"TV isn't even on bitch" I said.

My head was then pulled back and I was pushed to my knees.

"Shit" I muttered as I was forced to look up at Michael. "Remember what we told you about mouthing off to us, well you better knock it off seems like we have to teach you that every dam time."

"Oh fuck you" I said as I struggled in his grip.

Michael glared and raised his hand ready to hit me but Jason walked over and said "No hitting him will do no good."

Leaning over he whispered something in his ear and Michael smiled, looked down at me and said "Get in the living room"

He threw me down onto the ground after that and gave me a hard kick to my backside. Instead of screaming I just grunted. Getting beaten was old now.

"I said get in the living room now" he repeated.

Not wanting to aggravate him and get myself even more injured I slowly I crawled to the living room not wanting to get up and was followed by the chuckling group.

"When we escape I am going to enjoy watching them go to prison" I thought to myself.

I got to the living room and sat against a decent looking couch. James came over and sat down next to me putting his hand against mine. I took it smiling wondering what they were going to have us to in here.

The TV was then switched on and Jason skimmed through a few more channels before he flipped it to the news channel.

"We heard something about your kidnapping on the radio so I figured you would like to watch" Jason said as he sat down behind me and James.

I looked at it confused until I saw something that made me want to cry.

My parents were on the news talking to the reporter asking anyone if they had seen me and James. They were being interviewed by the looks of it.

"I just want my sons back" my dad said as he looked sadly into the camera. "I need to know that they are safe so whoever is out there please help us find them."

He then looked angry and said "Whoever you are if you have my sons I will make you pay."

He stopped talking and slowly turned away looking ready to cry. As I watched my dad I realized that this must be killing him. My dad never showed his emotions and always played the tough guy role but right now he looked completely vulnerable and out of options.

"Dad" I whispered looking at my dad, the camera then switched over to my mom.

"Please bring my babies back to me" my mom cried looking into the camera. "Please just give James and Carlos back they are just two innocent boys. They are my sons they belong with their parents."

With that my mom started to cry and my dad wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. They camera then switched to a woman with long blond hair and china blue eyes.

"If anyone knows the whereabouts of two sixteen year old boys Carlos Garcia and James Diamond notify the Washington state police immediately we believe these two boys were kidnapped on their way home from school and have not been seen for almost four days."

The screen then popped up our pictures of when we were in eighth grade with our information written at the bottom.

"They are looking for us" I whispered hope leaping in my chest and I knew James felt the same way because he squeezed my hand.

"Oh wow another pair of crying parents like we haven't seen enough of those" one of them said as the TV was shut off.

"Mom, dad" I said looking Longley at the screen wishing it would pop back up just so I could see their faces.

"All right take the boys to their new room" Jason said sitting down on the couch and Mike grabbed me while Nick grabbed James.

"No" I said not even wanting to leave the TV and I had no idea why but it gave me some hope that we would be found since people were notified to look for us. But I and James were still yanked to our feet and about to be escorted to another room.

"Hold on" Lisa said and she looked at Jason as if asking for permission for something. Jason smirked then said "on second thought take James and Carlos to the other room instead Lisa wants some fun then put them in their room"

"Oh fuck no" I said trying to run away but Nick caught me and dragged me into a room with James and Michael in tow.

I had men fucking me but the last thing I wanted was to touch that skank.

Lisa turned around and smiled at me.

"I can't wait to get you in the room sugar" she said in a purring voice that made me want to puke.

When we got to the room Michael and Nick let us go but I watched them give Lisa a gun and my gut turned when I realized that she was going to make one of us have sex with her. I hoped she wouldn't force James.

"Thanks boys" she said blowing a kiss to them and they smiled before leaving. Turning to look at us she held the gun up and twirled it around in her fingers.

"What do you want" I muttered looking at her with hatred in my eyes.

"Stop pretending Carlos you and James both know what I want" she said making her way to me.

She put the gun to my chest and I whimpered.

"I am going to make this very clear for you Carlos either you cooperate and fuck me or I shoot James in the head and we can leave his body here for the rats to feed on"

My heart sunk when I heard her say that there was no way on holy hell that I was ever going to have sex with her.

"I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last human being on earth" I muttered with gritted teeth.

She smiled then slowly raised the gun so it was pointing at James.

I gasped and said "N0 no don't kill him"

She smiled and said "Then both of you do as I say and I won't put a bullet in your heads" she said.

Looking over at James I saw him nod and then he even said "Better fucking her then getting fucked"

"Yes Carlos listens to your friend" she said.

"Ok ok whatever you want" I said putting my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Good boy" she then lowered the gun and said "Go sit down by the wall and James you go sit down next to him"

We did what she said and soon found ourselves chained to the wall.

"There we go now I know you can't get away or reach the gun she said as she stood up and set the gun on a chair.

Slowly she turned around and looked at me.

"Your first" I heard her somewhat whisper as she then strode over and leaned down so she was sitting on my lap.

She pressed her lips to mine throwing me off guard and I didn't kiss back too stunned to do so."

"Kiss me back or I will get the gun" she said.

"Ok ok" I muttered and slowly I stared to move my lips in sync with hers. Her lips were rough and strange and I didn't like any of this. I wanted to be kissing James soft lips not these rough ones. But if I didn't kiss her she was going to get the gun out and I couldn't let that happen.

"Start removing my clothes and put your hands on me" she said and I stopped kissing her then looked up in shock.

I wanted to shake my head before she gave me a warning look and I looked down at her body. Truthfully she wasn't unattractive she was actually really pretty but because she was messed up in the head that made me not attracted to her and especially with my new boyfriend watching.

Slowly I traced my fingers under her shirt and slowly lifted it up revealing her black bra.

"There you go" she said. "Now get on top of me"

She then lay down so she was on her back and I stated to wonder if maybe being rough to her would be a good way to get revenge or maybe hurt her but then again she seems like she likes things rough plus if I tried to hurt her she would kill James. Also maybe if I sucked she wouldn't want me to fuck her again.

Groaning I crawled so I was on top of her but all of a sudden I realized that I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to fuck her she was terrible and I would rather die.

Quickly I jumped off her and said "I can't do this"

"Excuse me "she said angrily.

"I can't fuck you I just can't" I said looking from her to James.

"Hmm I see" she said and she quickly stood up without putting her shirt on. She left the room in a hurry and I looked at James and said "where do you think she went?'

"I don't know" I said as we both sat there and waited to see what would happen.

After a few minutes the door opened again and in stepped Lisa with Jason in tow.

"Oh no" I said out loud without meaning to.

"So Lisa tells me that you aren't cooperating Carlos" he said crossing his arms.

I swallowed and said "I just can't Jason."

"Well we will fix that" he said and I watched him go over to James. He put his foot on James stomach pushing him down and I looked at him horrified.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Fuck Lisa or I will fuck James even harder then I fucked you" he said.

"But-"I started to say until I realized that this was just one situation where I didn't have a choice. Lisa was going to get what she wanted.

"Ok" I said signing with defeat and looked up at Lisa who smiled and knelt down so she was in front of me.

"Good boy" Jason said. "Lisa have any more problems come and get me" he added before turning around and leaving.

"Oh I don't think we will have any more problems" she said smiling at Jason before he left

She leaned into me and started kissing my neck as soon as he was gone. I looked over at James hoping he could ease my tension and he did just by crawling over to get as close to me as possible. I did my best to reach my hand out to him but we weren't close enough to touch and that made my heart sink but at least I wasn't alone with this bitch.

It took everything I had not to pull away and just accept that I was about ready to fuck a woman which I have never done before.

She put her hands on my arms and I tried touching back but I didn't really know how.

Pulling away she said "Have you ever screwed a girl."

Deciding it wouldn't matter if I lied or told the truth I just said "I was a virgin before all this"

"Really?" she said getting a look of delight on her face. "Well then I have the pleasure of being your very first woman. All the other hostages were just sluts"

"Whatever" I muttered.

She looked at James and said "Are you a virgin as well sweetheart?"

James slowly nodded his head without looking up at her.

"Have you done anything with girl?" she asked.

This time James looked up at her and flat out said "No because I found out I am gay and in love with the person that you are making touch you"

Lisa's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that your two are in love with each other? That you are now boyfriends"

Me and James didn't say anything and just let her figure it out. They already used us as weaknesses' against each other anyway so what was the big deal.

She smiled then turned back to me "I don't care if your gay I am so still having my way because you are hot and what can I say I love humiliating men."

I was horrified by this and was ready to kill her but the image of James being raped came into my mind and I just kept my mouth shut.

"Now why don't we pick this up where we left off." She said climbing off of me and leaning on her back.

"Get on top of me" she whispered.

Looking over at James I saw him nod his head but I shook mine.

"She will kill us unless you do I will forgive you I don't even have a reason to be mad" James mouthed to me.

So with a heavy heart I crawled on top of Lisa again but this time I leaned down and started to kiss her refusing too even brush my tongue with hers. She seemed to sense this for she bit my lip and when I opened my mouth she slipped her tongue in and I groaned but didn't try to stop her.

Pulling away from the kiss I looked down at her and glared.

She smiled though and said "For not doing too much with a woman or girl you are a great kisser"

"Glad you think so" I muttered as I started to kiss her neck just trying to get away from her lips. She moaned and put her hands on my back rubbing it gently.

Continuing to suck on her neck I reached up and put my hands on her chest grabbing with as much force as I could.

"Oh yeah Carlos I like it rough" she said panting from her pleasure. "Now show me what you can do with that mouth of yours."

Gulping I leaned down and slipped my hand under her bra straps beginning to pull it down to reveal her perky breast.

I didn't really know what to do for I had never done this with a woman not even Jennifer so just following my instinct I wrapped my lips around her nipple and started to suck. While I did that I stroked the other one.

"OH Carlos" she moaned grabbing onto my shoulders.

I tried extremely hard not to puke at her sounds or the nipple that was in my mouth but if I didn't do this they would rape James.

When I was finished with that one I moved to the other and did the exact same thing, she continued with the moans and pants while I tried to hold back the disgust I was feeling. I can't believe I was doing this to someone else besides James, and the worst part was is that he was watching and I hated that he had to.

Lisa's hands traveled all over my bare back, I jumped when they slipped under my boxers and she rubbed my butt.

Giggling she slowly pushed my boxers down and said "Take my panties off and fuck me."

I felt self-conscious laying there on top of Lisa with nothing on and now I had to fuck her I was too ashamed to even look at James.

Slowly I traced my hands along her skirt then reached under to pull her panties down.

"That's it now fuck me" she said.

Looking down I saw that I was not even hard and my mind raced for something to get my dick up. I closed my eyes and imagined James shirtless.

Slowly I pushed into Lisa with my semi hard dick and wanted to pull back out right then and there. Her pussy was absolutely disgusting and was looser then holy hell so I slid in very easily.

She moaned when I was all the way in and I grunted. Remembering how I was raped I didn't hold back and started to thrust in and out of Lisa hoping to hurt her the way they all hurt me and James. The way they laughed at our pain, the way they had beaten us, yelled at us and more importantly humiliated us. I wished more than anything that Lisa could feel this pain but she was actually enjoying it more than anything and that was frustrating.

I would look up at James on occasion and there was a point where a tear left my eye. I hated that he had to watch me, watch this.

Just when I thought this would never end Lisa demanded that I pulled out and I watched as she came right then and there and just to get on her good side I stroked myself while watching James and was able to come all over her stomach.

"Wow Carlos that was great you really didn't hold back on the thrusting" she said as she leaned up and pulled her panties back up and I did the same thing with my boxers.

After that I huddled against the wall completely disgusted with what I had just done. I fucked a woman right in front of my boyfriend and a kidnapper for that matter. I was dirty and James would never want to touch me again.

Lisa stood up looked at James and said "Your turn sweetheart."

I was then forced to watch James go through the same process and I was glad that he was not getting fucked and he was doing the fucking. He had the same disgusted looks on his face and it looked like he was trying to hold back bile as well.

He would look at me as well and I was trying to smile but I couldn't stand watching that either and now I knew how James felt when he had to watch.

After what seemed like forever James and Lisa were finished and she stood up getting fully dressed.

Before she left she looked at us and said "For being virgins you guys weren't bad you must be learning something from these rape sessions"

"Bitch" I muttered before she left and I heard James mutter the exact same thing.

"Carlos" James said quietly and I looked over at him. He looked saddened and I was to.

Suddenly without warning I started crying.

"Carlos" James said again as he crawled to me but he couldn't reach me since the chains only went so far.

"James stay away" I sobbed shrinking further back against the wall.

"Carlos don't push me away please" he said and slowly I looked up at him.

"James we both just had to fuck a girl how are you not disgusted with me" I sobbed to him as I covered my face.

"Because I love you" he said.

That made me look up at him and say "How could you still love me I just fucked a woman"

"Carlos I had to fuck her to and it wasn't pleasant but you need to remember that I love you, we need to stick together or else we will die, I need you to stay with me and not get lost, you're not dirty and I know you don't want any of them, we just have to stick together" he said in a pleading tone.

Deep down I knew that he was right if I didn't snap out of my own pity then we would be doomed and I couldn't abandon James not like this. He needed me and I needed him.

Pulling myself together I crawled towards James but my chains wouldn't allow me very close to him o could only get close enough to hold his hand but it was good enough for me.

"I love you James" I said.

"I love you to Carlos" he said with a gentle squeeze of my hand.

We didn't see much of our kidnappers in this new place we were in. they only came in a few times but that was for food and water. Jacob and Nick ended up just wanting to make out with me and James and usually Lisa or Jason would want me and James to put on a show for them and that was honestly better than getting fucked. But they kept me and James apart far enough so that we couldn't cuddle.

My backside and hole were starting to feel a lot better and I wasn't as sore anymore but I knew that would change if I was raped again.

It had now been a week since we had been taken and James and I were still trying to stay strong or as much as we could anyway but it was hard when we were trapped in a room and had not seen daylight for a long time just darkness.

Jason pulled us out a few times to watch the news and I cried when I saw my parents again begging for us to be let go.

"Wow your parents are such crybabies" Jacob had said once and I didn't say anything just watched the screen give out our same information and how long we had been missing for. I was actually surprised that no searches had been called off.

That night as James and I lay there trying to get some sleep I thought more about my parents and if they wouldn't give up in finding us. If they did then we were on our own for an escape.

Just as James and I were about to get to sleep the door burst open and in hurried Kevin, Jason and Nick.

"What the hell" I yelled by accident as our chains were undone and we were hoisted to our feet and dragged out of the room but not before we had our clothes thrown at us and it was a relief to finally be back into our clothes and not just in our boxers.

"Bad news boys the search parties are extending here so we now have to hit the road" Jason said.


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped and looked at James who had a look or relief on his face and my heart leaped feeling better knowing that no one was giving up on us until we were home.

Jason seemed to have noticed this because he said "Don't get any ideas boys because we are taking you where nobody can find you." After that he turned to Kevin and Nick and said "Get them in the van we got to hit the road."

James and I were then escorted outside and were blindfolded again then shoved back into the van. I struggled getting in the van do to the minor pain and the blindfold but at last I was in and I assumed James was to. After the doors had closed I immediately called out James name.

"Carlos I am right next to you I think but uh these blindfolds are making it hard to see." He muttered scooting closer to me.

"I know we need to get these off." I replied.

"How are we going to do that" James asked as he accidentally bumping his head into mine. Instead of hurting this had given me an idea.

"Hey James rub your head against mine to get the blindfolds off I think it may work." I said

"Oh trying to hit on me are you." he said in a husky voice. I blushed but then snapped back into reality.

"James as much as I want to hit on you focus on getting out of here. After we get out of here I am all yours but right now we have to get out of here."

"Ok _boyfriend!_" he said laughing. I smiled for he had not called me that in a while but then we went to work.

It took James a while but eventually we were able to find a position where we could rub our heads together to get the blindfolds off. After a while we got James blindfold off first then we went to work on getting the ropes off. We went back to back and James was fumbling with the knots on my wrists. I winced and grunted in pain at the burning sensation on my wrists and plus with all the driving and bumping around it was very hard to get the ropes off especially with a moving van. After what seemed like forever the ropes were finally off my wrists and I quickly reached up to remove the blindfold. When it was off my eyes I just turned around with blurred vision and worked on getting James hands untied. When I was done, James rubbed his wrists to get circulation back into them.

"Thanks now let's get out of here" he said and I nodded my head in agreement. Suddenly there was a bump and we hit our heads on the ceiling of the car. I laid there clutching my head and groaning in pain.

"Hey James you ok." I asked looking over at him. He too was clutching his head. "Uh yeah just that frikkin bump got me."

I chuckled then said "Yeah me to but come on we have to find a way out." James nodded and we both crawled to the doors of the van. I grabbed the handle and unfortunately found that it was locked.

"Shit how can we get out of here if the door won't open." I said hitting the door in frustration.

"Babe calm down us can figure it out." James said calmly.

"Babe?!" I asked looking at him with a sexy look.

"Yeah" James said looking at me.

"No I mean you called me babe." I said a little startled then at that moment.

"Well yeah I mean aren't those words that couples say to each other" he said smirking.

I thought about this and then said "yes I guess you're right." I looked up into his eyes and smiled. We were both lost in each other's eyes until we felt another bump.

"Ow" we both muttered as we hit our heads again. I rubbed my head to ease the pain and continued to the door to see if we could find a way out. I looked at the lock and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey James do you remember that movie we saw what was it uh… uh…?"

"Faster?" he said

"No it was with the dude and the chick" I said still thinking.

"The Notebook?" he said. I smiled at that memory now knowing why I liked it so much and I guess knowing why he watched it with me.

"Uh no the chick was being held hostage in a garage and she managed to get out of the trunk by knocking out the lock of the trunk." I said continuing to finger snapping.

"Oh…um… I got it. Was it P2" James said clapping his hands and almost screaming.

"James shush." I said looking back even though the men couldn't see us but I was afraid that they would be able to hear us.

When the truck didn't stop and the men made no sign that they had heard us I turned back to James and said "Yes P2 was the movie. Now if we could just find a crowbar or something that would fit through the lock hole then we could bash it in and get out of here like she did." I said confidently.

"Carlos that's a movie" James said "

Yeah but it still worked" I said crawling around the moving vehicle looking for anything that could work on this key hole.

"That's true" was all James said before he started to help me. I scrambled around but found no tire iron. I signed and was about to give up until I saw a compartment and I knew that there had to be some tools in there.

I opened it and there lay a tire iron.

"James I found it" I cheered.

He smiled then said "well let's try it because we have to get out of here."

Nodding I approached the door and angled the tire iron so it could hit the lock perfectly. "One, Two, Three" I muttered and hit the lock but it didn't judge one bit. I tried a couple more times but it didn't help one bit. Signing I looked at James and said "I need your help because it will take both of us to break this."

"Ok" James said as he took the tire iron in his hands along with mine.

"One, two, three" I yelled and we hit the lock and it still didn't budge.

"Come on keep going" I said as we pushed the lock over and over.

It was easy with James helping because with our combined muscles it was budging a bit.

"Come on we have to keep going." I said sensing James starting to get tired of pushing. He didn't respond and I quickly thought of something to motivate him.

I smirked when a thought came to my mind.

"Hey James if we get out of this think about all the hot nasty things I will do to you when we get out of here. Think about everything we will do to each other." I said in a very husky and very sexy voice. James head then snapped up and before I knew it he and I were getting ready to push one last time.

"Let's go Carlos." James said before we hit the lock and suddenly it sprung free.

The doors were about to spring open and not wanting the men to feel it or hear it I quickly sprang forward and grabbed the handles before the doors could slide all the way open.

"Now all we got to do is figure out a way to jump out without being discovered" James said looking out the side window.

I thought about it then said "Well we look like we are out in a country but that's to be expected out here in Montana, if we could find a good area to hide In then we could quickly jump out and hide as best as we can."

"Whatever we do we got to do it quickly because I have a feeling we are going there" James said pointing to what looked like an abandoned house and barn and was out in the middle of nowhere. It looked like the perfect hideout for kidnappers.

"Okay um I see a corn field coming up let's hide in there. They won't be able to see us behind those huge corn stalks it will be perfect to hide in." I said adrenaline running through my body and I was getting ready to jump out.

"Let's jump together" James said taking my hand in his and motioning to the doors.

"Your right that way no one will get left behind." I said. James smiled and nodded his head.

"We jump on three" he said.

After that we both started to count "one, two, three and all of a sudden I let go of the handles and the doors sprung open and before I knew it we both jumped out and our bodies connected with the hard dirt road. My back and legs suddenly burned with pain and I accidentally let out a blood curling scream. That's when I felt a strong pair of arms grab me and I jerked around but relaxed when I saw that it was James.

"Come on we have to hide in the field because I think they might notice that we are gone after a bit" he said helping me up. I did my best to run but the pain from my rapes had not gone away. It was still there. I did my best to run but the pain was unbearable.

Finally we got to the field and I landed on their ground groaning in pain. "Carlos is you ok." James asked kneeling next to me and putting my head in his lap as I lay there still groaning from the pain.

"It still hurts from being raped I'm still sore" I said to him trying to hold tears back from the pain.

"I'm sorry baby but don't worry we will get help. Do you think you can walk?" James asked.

I winced but knew that we had to get out of here so nodding I said "Yeah but you may have to help me a little."

James then nodded and helped me to my feet. "Ow" I muttered and James grabbed my arm.

"Carlos are you sure you can move." Ha asked

"Yes I just need to take it slow." Was all I said.

I looked at James and said "They are probably far from us so let's go back to the road and go the direction that we came from. If we hurry they will not find us."

"Yeah your right then we can get home" James said as we started to walk back to the road and when we reached it we started to walk. I winced and groaned in pain every now and then but thankfully James was there to offer me help. At one point the pain hurt so bad that I had to stop and rest.

"You ok" James asked sitting by me and running his hand gently up and down my back trying to soothe the pain.

Deciding not to lie anymore I said "James I'm not ok. The pain is unbearable. Jason ripped me apart and it hurts a lot. You should just go on without me I'm slowing you down."

That's when I felt my chin being lifted up and I was looking James right in the eyes.

"Carlos I'm not leaving not now and not ever. I love you." He said before he pressed his lips to mine.

At first I was taken off guard but when I felt his lips move against mine all my love and passion I had for him came out and I melted into the kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for access to his mouth which he did not deny. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and measured every square inch of his wet craven. James moaned into my mouth and tongue wrestled with me for a while. I won the battle and forgetting where we were I pushed James back on the ground and straddled his lap continuing to kiss him. He caressed my cheek and pulled me deeper into the kiss.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that for" I said panting and looking deeper in to his eyes.

"I love you" James said leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you to" I said smiling. We stayed like this for a couple more minutes until the sound of a car was heard. I quickly ducked down onto my belly and pulled James down with me.

"Carlos what is it." James said.

"I heard a car and I'm just making sure it's not them" I said.

"Come on" I then said as I crawled away and motioned for Jamwes to follow me until we got to the road. I signed in frustration when I saw that it was in fact the van.

I looked at James who had a scared look on his face. He looked more terrified than ever and I knew that we had to do everything to not be found by them. I looked from James to the van.

The doors to the car opened and I saw all of the men. Lisa was nowhere in sight. I watched as Jason walked a few feet away from where we were but due to the grass and corn stalks he couldn't see us. I held my breath as we listened to him talking.

"Ok the boys must be out here somewhere. The next house isn't for another couple miles or so and besides Carlos won't get far with the pain" he said chuckling.

The other's laughed then said "yeah those boys were a lot of fun too bad we didn't break Carlos yet or fuck James even though Lisa got him to fuck her."

Shocked and scared to death all of a sudden I looked at James who looked purely terrified. I took his hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Well Carlos was more fun because he is a very strong one and yes it will take a lot to break him but I say you fucking him was a great step. He better hope we don't find him. I think James will be an easy one to break he seems afraid of us" Mike said.

Jason cleared his throat after a bit then said "Ok guys search this area we aren't going to stop until we find them."

They spread out and I knew that we had to move fast. I looked around frantically and saw a deep ditch that would hide the both of us. I got James attention and pointed to the ditch.

He understood so after a while we crawled to the ditch and hid managing to not get seen. I knew that no matter what these people wouldn't stop until they found us. I took a deep breath and thought long and hard. After a while I knew what had to be done. I looked over at James who still looked terrified.

"James I have an idea but I don't know if you will like it" I said taking his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"What is it" he asked.

I took a deep breath then said "I'm going to let them take me so you can make a break for it and get help."

James gasped then said "no no I'm not leaving you to them and plus you are hurt to."

"Exactly James I can barely move so it would take you too long to find help if I was with you. I don't think I would make it but you are in good condition. You will be quicker than me. When you get help tell them everything and tell them about the last place that you saw me." I said sternly to hm.

"Carlos I can't go on without you." He said close to tears.

"Yes you can and you will. If they have me then only a few will come after you and they will be slow. I will lead them in the wrong direction so you can get away and you heard Jason the next house is a couple of miles away so you can make it." I said.

"But Carlos-"he started but I stopped him.

"James you are our only hope of getting out of here and I know that you will save me. When I get their entire attention run and follow the road. Don't stray into the cornfield or you will be lost. I will tell them the wrong direction so it will buy you some time." I said to him.

He looked at the direction of the road then back at me. His eyes were sad and before I could comprehend what happened he stole my lips and kissed me hard. Our lips mashed together until he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Looking into his eyes I said "Yes now hurry up and get going so I can give you some time. We pulled away and good timing to because I heard footsteps. Before jumping out I looked at James and said "please be careful and stay safe."

"I'll be back for you" he whispered to me. I smiled at him before slowly climbing out of the ditch. I looked around until I spotted Jason and Mike a few feet away from me. I stood up then said "Looking for me?"

Jason and Mike jerked around and when they got a clear view of me I smirked at them then said "catch me if you can" then I ran, or at least I had tried to. The pain shot up my back and my butt but I did my best to run. "Get back here Carlos!" I heard Jason scream and I looked behind me to see that him and Mike were chasing me.

"Good now if only I can get the other men to come my way" I thought continuing to run.

"Nick, Jake we got him come help" I heard Jason yell as I continued to run.

I looked behind me one more time and got a glimpse of James form. He was running the other way and thankfully nobody was following him.

"Keep him safe god." I said in my mind then went back to focus on running.

Deciding to keep them busy from looking back I turned my head around and decided to taunt them until I saw that I was now being chased by all five of the men.

"Shit" came to my mind until I remembered that that was what I had wanted. Deciding to go with the taunting I yelled "come on you shitheads you are so slow. I was raped and I'm sore as hell but still I'm running faster than you."

They continued to run and I was beginning to slow down because the pain was slowly getting worse and worse and I knew that sooner or later I had to let them catch me. Deciding that James was far enough away and I could be caught now I pretended to fall.

"Now we got him" I heard one of them say as I crawled to make it look like I was trying to get away. There was suddenly a sharp pain to my back and I screamed. I managed to hold back the tears as I was yanked to my feet and my arms were pinned behind me. Jason stood in front of me smirking.

"Good thing you were sore I don't think we ever would have caught you" he said smiling as he looked me up and down then moved his hands up to rub my neck.

"Fuck off" I muttered.

"Language Carlos" he said suddenly grabbing my cheeks and forcing, me to look at him.

"Now where is James" he said angrily looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Like I would tell you anything you fucker." I said back to him. That earned me a punch in the stomach and the only thing that kept me from falling was Mike holding onto me holding me up.

My face was grabbed again and Jason said "Where is James? I won't ask you again." I signed then looked into the cornfield in front of us.

"He was in the ditch with me and when I got out and looked behind me I saw him run west." Jason let go of me and looked.

"Huh back into the cornfield well that wasn't smart he will be lost for days" he looked at two of the men and said "Kevin and Nick go look for James. We have to take pretty boy here back." he said looking at me.

"Fuck you." I screamed at him.

I then watched as Kevin and Nick went in the direction that I had said and I signed with relief knowing that James was safe.

Just for fun I pretended to act worried and I even screamed "Run James run get help!"

Secretly I wanted to laugh knowing that they had fallen for my trick and they were totally looking in the wrong direction, James would get help in no time.

I was then led back to the van where they tied my hands and blindfolded me and gagged me. Before I was thrown into the van a hand grabbed my neck and I heard Jason whisper "you are all mine when we get back. I'm going to fuck you nice and hard."

I shivered at those words and the touch. After that I was thrown in to the van. I lay down on the floor shaking terribly due to the fact that I was now back in their hands but I thought about James who I knew would get help, but it was sad that he wasn't with me anymore. From here on out I was on my own.

James POV

I didn't stop running until I reached a picket fence and what looked like an abandoned run-down house.

It was getting dark and I couldn't see anything so I figured I would rest at this house for the night and continue my search in the morning. As I walked towards the house I thought about Carlos.

He just sacrificed himself to save my life and I needed to do the same, he had come up with the plan to lead them away from me so I needed to take advantage of this time and actually look for help but being two states away from home was difficult even if I did find help they would have to contact all search parties and who knew how long it would be until Carlos was found.

"No don't think like that you have to save Carlos" I told myself as I kept walking toward the house.

I approached the house and carefully opened the door to it.

It was dark inside and I could barely see. The only light that came from the house was from the moon outside.

I walked into what appeared to be the front room and I saw a couch that was really dirty and had been sitting there for a thousand years but compared to where I have been forced to stay I wasn't about to complain after all a couch was a couch.

"I'll rest here" I thought to myself. Even though the couch was dirty I was too tired to care. I curled up on the couch thankful for my thick t-shirt. I gave Carlos my jacket but I would survive without it. He needed it more than I did. I closed my eyes and thought of Carlos.

His beautiful hazel eyes, those rippling muscles, and his 100- watt smile that I was absolutely in love with. I knew that I had always loved him but I had been way too much of a coward to act on it but it took a kidnapping for me to but I didn't know if he and I would even get to share memories together as a couple.

"But you have other memories" I thought and I smiled clo0sing my eyes.

I thought of all the laughs we shared and all the good times but most of all I thought about the spark that had happened when we had kissed. I knew that I loved him and was determined to save him just so I could see that smile that made me melt every time I looked at it. Before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep dreaming about Carlos not knowing what he was really going through without me.

Carlos POV

It seemed like forever until the van stopped and I was suddenly yanked from the back and onto my feet.

My arms were then gripped tightly by a pair and I was being led somewhere. I walked with the same limp and I could hear chuckling and whispering. That's when the sound of a door open was heard and my gag and blindfold were removed but my hands were still kept tied. I blinked at the sudden light and found that I was in a room that had one chair and a worn out bed in it.

I tensed up and knew what they were going to do but before I could object or say anything I felt someone's hands on my arms and their head leaning a little against my shoulder. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was Jason. His hands were rubbing my arms until they trailed down to my belt buckle.

"No stop" I said trying to jerk away from his touch.

He managed to hold me in place though and said "Come on Carlos don't be like that way. As hard as you try you can't run away from me or anyone here. So if I were you I would stop trying."

"I will never stop fighting to get away from you" I spat back. Without responding Jason spun me around and pushed me up against the wall. I yelped at the pain from my previous rapes and from having to run, my hands being tied didn't help much either.

His eyes explored my body up and down and he smiled leaning close to my ear "You know I have no idea why but you are my favorite boy that we have had. You aren't breaking and I like that."

"You tell all your victims that before you rape and kill them" I muttered.

Chuckling Jason moved his fingers down to the zipper on the jacket James gave me.

"Jason please don't." I said hoping he would sympathize with me.

He didn't listen and slowly slid the zipper down and due to me not having a shirt underneath he was just seeing skin. I heard him moan as he exposed more and more of my skin. He ran his hands over my stomach.

I had had enough of him touching me.

"Get off me" I said as I tried to knee him in the stomach.

He snickered then said "Mike Jake I believe it is your turn."

Jason pulled me toward the bed but not without me struggling and putting up a fight. Finally he got tired of it and hit me in the face. I fell to the ground groaning with pain and while I lay there Jason took the opportunity to yank me up and throw me on the bed.

The punch had hurt me really bad and left my head spinning so I was very weary of what they were doing. That's when I felt my hands being untied. My vision got a little better and I saw as Mike was staring and Jason was licking his lips at the sight of me. Gathering up all my strength I turned on my stomach and tried to crawl in the corner but I was pulled back by my legs and flipped onto my back. Jason then straddled my hips and I thrashed around.

"Ok if you're not going to cooperate then you leave me no choice" Jason said standing up and that's when I took the opportunity and managed to crawl over to the corner pulling my knees up to my chest. "Get some rope he clearly still has a tone of fight in him and he won't cooperate."

"Oh really" Jake said walking to the corner of the room and grabbing a length of rope.

"Well we'll make him" he added before he handed the rope to Jason. Jason turned back to me and smirked when he saw the position I was in. Mike smirked as well and before I knew what was happening they were all on the bed and Jason pulled me down by my legs. He hovered over me and worked on getting my pants open.

"No" I screamed trying to pull away struggling as hard as I could.

Jake grabbed my arms and Mike grabbed my hips holding me down as Jason managed to pull my pants down. When he was done with that Jake pulled off the jacket and I was left in nothing but my boxers.

My feet were then tied to the bedposts as well as my hands. I struggled against the ropes since I couldn't curl up to hide myself from them. I looked over at the men who were stripping their clothes except for Jason.

When Mike and Jake were in nothing I saw Jason and Mike stand at the side while Jake crawled over onto the bed and hovered over me. I shut my eyes tightly and turned away from Jake trying so hard not to cry. That's when my face was grabbed and I was forced to look at Jake. He hovered over me smirking as his hands traveled down my body. He then licked the shell of my ear and said "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for months" that's when he pulled down my boxers and the pain made me see red.

James POV

I woke up with a start and wondered where I was.

Then the events from last night came flooding back and I remembered Carlos was in terrible trouble and I had to save him.

Suddenly, at the thought of never seeing Carlos again I jumped up and ran out of the house quicker than the speed of light. It was no longer dark outside but it wasn't sunny either so my guess was it was really early in the morning.

I made my way to the road and when I got there I saw that it was deserted and the next house probably wouldn't be for the next couple of miles.

"Shit this is going ti take hours but I can't give up" I said and I began to walk along the toad hoping for help to show up soon.

After what seemed like hours of walking I felt myself starting to get weaker the weather began to change and it was actually getting very cold and without my jacket I was freezing and I was running low on energy for It had been almost two days since I have had any food in my body besides the scraps of bread that they had given us.

My legs were getting weaker and weaker and I just wanted to pass out from the exhaustion. Whenever I thought about doing that though the image of what they were doing to Carlos came to my head and that would encourage me to keep going.

I continued to walk for what seemed like forever until I went down on my knees panting at the coldness and exhaustion. I wanted sleep to overcome me but once again Carlos came to my mind and snapping out of it I walked again.

That's when I saw something that made my hopes rise: I saw a little white farmhouse. Forgetting the pain in my legs I ran toward the house screaming for help and I waved my arms to hoping that if someone had not heard me then they would see me. It must have worked because next thing I knew the door had opened and a woman who looked to be in her sixties stepped out of the house.

She gave me a shocked look as soon as she saw me but before I let her talk I said "Help me please he me me and my friend Carlos were kidnapped and were taken away from our home in Washington and I managed to get away but they still have Carlos. Please please just help me save my friend. He needs me."

She then put up her hands and said "Whoa whoa honey slow down. First of all come inside and tell me everything."

I nodded and slowly and cautiously followed her into the house. One inside she called out four names.

"Dan, Shelley, Miranda and Ian get down here quick."

Before I knew it a man in about his mid-forties, a woman in her late thirties, a girl in her early twenties and a boy who looked to be about 21 came into the front room to see why the woman had called them.

When they saw me they gave shocked looks and I wondered what I really did look like after a week of missing. I looked in a mirror that was hanging up in the hall and was shocked at the sight of myself. My skin looked really pale and my hair was greasy and dishelved looking and I had bite marks all over my neck, bruises on my cheek and arms, my clothes were torn as well and my lips were still swollen.

"Honey at happened to you?" the woman who I'm guessing was Shelley said to me. Slowly I began to explain what happened to me and they scrunched their faces up in disgust when I told them about what the men did to me and Carlos. Then older woman said she was sorry to me and patted my shoulder when she heard about the rape.

"Wait a minute" the boy who I guessed was Ian started to say. "I knew I recognized you you are James diamond and your friend is Carlos Garcia. You were kidnapped one week ago from Washington and here you are in Minnesota your kidnappers brought you all the way out here. I saw it on the news"

"Yes that's me and they still have Carlos" I said as I continued my story.

When I was done talking the family just looked at me in pure horror and the woman said "Honey go sit down in the living room."

Nodding my head I went and sat down in a chair and the man named Dan brought me a glass of water and a sandwich.

I ate it slowly but couldn't finish it after a bit because the only thing on my mind was Carlos.

I kept panicking and trying to leave and call the cops but after a bit they calmed me down and Ian called the cops and handed the phone to me so I could explain my location and what had happened.

I hung up with the sheriff telling me he was on the way with a few of his men. I told the family and found out that the older woman's name was Mildred and the man and woman were her son-in-law and daughter along with their two children. I stared at them for a while and I thought of Carlos and his family who had taken me in after my parents had died.

Thinking about that memory made me emotional, my parents had died in a car accident on the way home from the theater and when Carlos and his family had found out they fought to get me in there care for I didn't have any living relatives and would have had to go into foster care. When I had first moved in with them I cried every night for two weeks but Carlos being the amazing human being he is had stayed up and held me while I cried, and when I would have nightmare he would comfort me as best as he could. Now he was in trouble and I wasn't with him.

I didn't mean to but that's when I buried my face in my hands and cried at the memory.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mildred staring down at me.

Her eyes looked sympathetic and she said "Honey I am so sorry that something like this happened to you. You seem like a nice young man and I'm sure your friend is to. I promise we will get him back. The police are very good here."

I nodded my head and a sudden thought suddenly struck me.

"Am I in Minnesota?" I asked hoping with all my heart that the kidnappers were lying and we were just somewhere in Washington.

They all looked at me sadly and said "Yes sweetie you are."

"Oh god no. Please no this isn't happening" I started to scream and cry hysterically trying to process the news realizing that the kidnappers were not lying to us they really meant it when they said that they had taken us from the state.

"James sweetie calm down you aren't too far from home it will all be ok" Mildred said as she tried her best to comfort me as well as the others but I continued to cry and scream even pacing around their house a little.

"Oh God Carlos" I said more than anything hoping he wasn't in a different state. "This is all my fault I should have never left him I should have just carried him but no I was too much of a coward, like I always am, to do that."

Finally Dan came over to me and said "James just go sit on the couch and calm down please the cops will be here any minute. I know you are scared because you are in a different state but I assure you you will get home safe and sound and so will Carlos so please just try and calm down."

Not wanting to argue with this nice man I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down putting my head in my hands crying a little but more but not as bad as before. I just hoped Carlos was ok wherever he was and despite getting help I still felt very little hope.

"Oh Carlos I failed you for all I know you could be in Mexico I should have just carried you then you would be here with me." I said looking out the window with tears leaking out of me eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos POV

Pain was all I felt right now laying on the bed in just my boxers.

Jake and Mike had just gotten done raping me and I was in so much pain. Worse than before and I could not even move my legs even though I was lying down. They had left me a while ago and Jason was the only one who hadn't raped me.

For some reason though I had a feeling in my gut that he would come back and I didn't want to believe that it would happen. Fortunately I overheard that they had not found James and that gave me a sign of relief.

Hopefully his chances of getting help were better right now though I didn't feel too happy about this. The pain was just too intense for me now. I just lay there staring at the ceiling my mouth opened a little in shock. Jacob had bitten my lip so hard that blood was coming out still so I had a sore ass that was bleeding and a bleeding lip as well my neck hurt a lot to and I was guessing there were probably a few hickeys there from all the biting and sucking. I just couldn't believe this was happening.

I've been raped more than once, the pain was unbearable for me and I had bruises and marks covering my body. I was thankful that James had gotten away though.

I hoped help was coming soon because I didn't know how long it would be before I broke.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Jason standing there with his shirt off. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed and he was smiling, while staring at me and licking his lips.

I cried softly and turned my eyes away from him.

"Not again." I thought my head screaming hoping that Jason would just go away and leave me alone. I then felt a weight on the bed and realized that it was Jason. I shut my eyes and waited to see what he would do. He hovered over me then I felt his face nuzzling into my neck. "I just realized I didn't get my turn with you."

My eyes still remained closed and I tried my best to ignore his hot breath on my neck and the way he was lightly biting it. He sucked on my neck and I knew that there would defiantly be another hickey there. He pulled away from my neck and caressed my cheek which made me open my eyes. He was staring at me and I tried to pull away from him but it wasn't working.

"Stop" I cried as he leaned down and lightly kissed and nibbled on my lips.

When he didn't answer I said "Jason please stop I don't want this and I never did. I can't take it anymore"

He pulled away from my lips and said "Oh Carlos I know you never really wanted this and for some reason I now realize that I never wanted to hurt you"

"Why are you doing this to me then?" I cried to him.

He smiled then leaned down so he was inches from my face and said "Because I love to watch how the victims suffer then die from humiliation but for some reason your different. I don't want to break you yet because you are not giving up. You keep fighting and I like that. It will make it twice as fun if I ever did break you and there is something about you that fascinates me. You're not like any other kid I broke. You are different."

"You're sick" I muttered close to tears.

I then saw anger flash behind his eyes and he raised his hand. I gasped waiting for the hit until I instead felt his hand grip my leg and hard his nails digging into my skin. I screamed out and he began to rub up my thigh.

Using whatever energy I had left I thrashed and struggled. My arms and legs were getting cut by the rope and that's when I felt a tiny drop of blood fall on my forehead. I looked up at my wrists and realized that I was bleeding very badly from the ropes cutting into my wrists.

Blood was seeping out of my wrists and slowly dripping down my arms. The one little drop was still on my forehead. Jason smirked then leaned up and licked it off of my forehead.

I let out a small cry when he did this. When he was done with that he looked at me smirking and that's when I felt his hands travel to my boxers. He then yanked them off down my legs. I cried harder when I saw him get off the bed and pull the rest of his clothes off. He then crawled back on the bed and leaned up to kiss me. I felt his erection rub against mine and I shifted trying to get away from him.

"SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP" I cried. Instead of answering he trailed light kisses down my body and down to my entrance. He stopped then leaned up and positioned himself at my entrance.

I tried to say stop again though until his hand covered my mouth and he said "I'm going in whether you like it or not. I love that tight little hole and I love how it tightens around my cock. You're my slut" he said before he slowly pushed himself into me roughly.

I screamed at the pain again and with being raped earlier I couldn't take any more of this. I continued to scream and plead with him to stop but I knew it wasn't working.

"Jason please." I panted as his thrusts quickened and I felt blood leaking out of my already damaged hole. He didn't answer though but instead continued to thrust in and out of me. He was moaning in sick pleasure and I had no other choice but to ignore the pain.

"Oh God Carlos I love your tight hole and I know you love my cock. Yeah take it my little slut. You are mine and no one else's." He said while continuing to thrust in and out of me he then began to slow down his pace and he looked down at me. Something flashed across his eyes that I couldn't read.

"Say it" he said and I was confused.

"What-"I started to say until Jason interrupted me and said "say you are my slut only."

I gasped then shook my head. "No" I said in a calm voice. That got me a slap in the face and a hard thrust from Jason.

"Say it or I will do much worse to you."

Once again I kept my mouth shut and Jason smirked then leaned down and bit into my neck hard. I tried not to scream but I did let out a gasp.

I felt a warm trickle go down my neck and I realized he had bitten hard enough to draw blood from me.

"It's not going to work. You have already beaten, raped, and tortured me but you can't get me to break. Nothing you will do will change that anymore you have already done your worse to me." I said just staring at the ceiling.

Instead of looking disappointed Jason looked amused and he said "But I will change that" and suddenly he pounded into me with so much force that I was afraid he was going to split me into two.

He leaned up and bit into my neck very hard again. Hard enough to bring blood to the surface which is what happened I could feel more of the blood flowing down my neck onto my collar bone. I screamed and he just continued to abuse my inner walls and my prostate over and over. While doing this he was biting and pinching any part of my body that he could and the pain was becoming too much for me to bear. He also had a death grip on my thighs and hips hard enough to leave bruises.

He continued this for a few minutes before he screamed "Oh God I'm going to come" and then he released inside of me and I felt his white hot seed fill me up. When he was done he collapsed on top of me and panted into my neck his cock still buried deep inside of me.

But he wasn't finished he then leaned up and even though he already came he thrusted into me more and more. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt like I was about to die and I had to surrender to him or I would die.

"Ok I'm yours" I said quietly as he began to slow down his pace.

Smirking he then leaned down and kissed me. I was too weak to reject him so I just lay there and let him abuse my lips. He chuckled then said "I knew I could get you to say it. Just took some time." He then leaned up and pecked me on the lips.

"See you in the morning" he said before getting up off the bed, pulling my boxers up and checking my binds.

He began to walk away before I said "You're not going to kill me?"

Before he walked out Jason turned to look at me and said "Not yet. You my favorite victim and it would be a shame to kill you so soon. So get comfortable because you will be with us for a long time and it won't be long before James is found"

He then turned around and left leaving me there to cry myself to sleep with a beaten body and blood trickling down my arms.

James POV

I stood there and told the sheriff everything about what had happened over that last couple of days and what the people had looked like.

When I was done with my story the sheriff gave me a sad look and said "Son I hate to tell you this but the people who took you and your friend are wanted for kidnapping, raping and murdering teen girls and boys your age. They like to take the life slowly out of kids but want to humiliate them. Then usually when they are done they um…well…um

"Please spit it out" I said impatiently to him needing to know what these people had done.

"Well they kill every single victim off once they feel that the victim has grown weaker and can't continue anymore. You are actually the first victim to live and I hope your friend is alive." He said.

"Because of him I'm alive" I said on the verge of tears as I took all of this in. I then looked at the sheriff desperate.

"Sheriff Look he's not just my friend but he is my boyfriend. I want him back more than anything and I am begging you to do anything in your power to get him back please."

The sheriff looked at me and I was worried that he would be a homophobe and he seemed to sense this because he put his hand on my shoulder and said "Son don't worry my daughter is a lesbian so I hold nothing against you and I will do everything in my power to get him back especially because if this was my daughter in this situation I would fight to get her back, you remind me a lot of her you are both filled with determination and won't give up."

I smiled when he said that glad he had nothing against gay people.

He then called his men over and said "All you listen we need to get this boy back whatever it takes. All of you spread out and look for an old warehouse or a black van if they are still on the road looking for a place to hide."

With that everybody split up and scattered.

I then felt my head spin and started to feel weak after hearing the news about these people I had no idea they were this dangerous. I just prayed that Carlos was ok and the thought of him being dead caused me to be like this.

"Son you ok?" he sheriff asked gripping my shoulder. I didn't answer him and the whole world around me was spinning and finally I went down to my knees feeling very dizzy and wanting to pass out.

"Son we will do what we-"he started to say until one of his men came over and said "Sir we have found a truck about 50 miles from here that fits his description it is apparently spotted by an old warehouse which we are guessing is their hangout. We think that we have found these people and his friend."

Suddenly forgetting how sick I felt my head shot up and I gave them a hopeful look and said "So there's a chance Carlos is still alive?" the sheriff said.

"Yes and we are going to search now" he said making his way to the car.

'Sheriff please let me go with you" I said approaching his car.

"Son it's too dangerous" he said and I signed frustrated until a thought popped into my head.

"Sheriff Do you love your wife?" I asked.

"With all my heart" he said looking up at me.

"If she was found wouldn't you want to see her more than anything in the world, to make sure she is ok, to hold her hand an assure her that you are right there by your side, to tell her that no matter what you will always love her" I said hoping he would understand why I wanted to go, why I needed to go

"Yes son I would now why don't you jump in my car so we can save Carlos." With that I hopped in his car and we made our way to the building hoping that Carlos was alive.

Carlos POV

It seemed like a miracle to my ears because next thing I knew I heard sirens and the sound of doors being broken down.

That's when I heard someone yell "Cops Police!" I would have yelled but my voice was scratchy and I had no strength left in me to yell. The door suddenly opened and before I knew it was flooded by cops.

They looked at me shocked and approached the bed where I was laying. That's when the rape memories came flooding back to me and without thinking I thrashed around and said "Please don't. Leave me alone."

My shoulders were then gripped and a friendly looking man stared into my eyes and said "Whoa son settle down you are safe now we are here to help you. Your friend James made it to us and you are ok."

I looked up and calmed down at the sight of the man. He was for sure a cop and I knew that I was safe now. His badge also said Sheriff on it.

"Please help me" I groaned. He nodded and began untying my hands and feet I let them drop to my side for they went numb, something was then wrapped around my wrist to stop them from bleeding more.

I was so glad that I still had my boxers on so these men didn't have to see me naked. When he and someone else were done untying me and wrapping my wrists the sheriff looked at me and said "Is your name Carlos Garcia?"

I nodded weakly and he said "James got us and now you are safe."

"I knew he would find help" I said smiling weakly.

"Are the men and woman caught?" I asked.

"Yes and trust me they are going to be in jail for a long time" he said smiling.

I had more questions to ask him but before I could start a stretcher came in and I had paramedics all around me. Some checked over my body and one covered me in a blanket. "Can you move?" one of them asked me.

I shook my head and said "they raped me and it hurts too much to even move."

The man looked disgusted but nodded and said "Don't worry son we will help you." He then motioned some people to come over by his side and I watched two women and another man come stand next to the bed with him. They put their hands on me and I knew that they were going to lift me onto the stretcher. I tried not to but as soon as they moved I screamed at the intense pain.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you" they kept saying to me as they laid me down and I was groaning in pain. They recovered my body with the blanket and put an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. I was then wheeled outside and the place was surrounded by cops and I saw an ambulance. I blinked at the sunlight due to being locked up for days.

The sheriff looked at me and said "We have called your parents in Washington and told them that we had found you. They have been so worried about you but are relieved that we have found you."

"Where are they?" I asked wanting to see my parents.

"They are still in Washington son. You may not know but you guys were brought out to Minnesota. We are flying you to a hospital in Washington where your parents are waiting" he said.

Too weak to let him know I knew where we were I just nodded and closed my eyes falling asleep before they had even lifted me into the ambulance. I suddenly heard a familiar voice calling my name out and I opened my eyes just a little to see James running toward me. Before James even got to me I fell asleep smiling happy that I was safe and that this horrible ordeal was over.

James POV

I ran towards Carlos so thankful that they had found him. When I reached him though I saw that he was asleep.

"Is he ok?" I asked one of the paramedics panicking. Before he could answer though the sheriff placed a hand on my shoulder and said "He's just fine he just passed out from exhaustion and possible shock. We are going to the hospital right now and his parents are meeting us there. What's your parents phone number I need to call them they are probably worried about you to."

"Actually sir my parents are dead. See I actually live with Carlos and his family. I have no other living relatives except for my uncle but he is an alcoholic and the court did not allow me to go with him and I didn't want to so they adopted me and took me in. So Carlos parents are my parents." I explained to them sadly.

"All right then. Well go get in the ambulance with Carlos and your parents will meet us at the hospital but it will be a long drive." He said pointing to the ambulance that Carlos was in. I climbed in beside Carlos and took his hand in mine rubbing it softly hoping that he would wake up soon.

"Will he make it?" I asked one of the paramedics.

She gave me a small smile and said "I don't know sweetie he has been through a really bad ordeal?"

I slowly nodded my head hoping, praying that somehow Carlos would be ok.

Carlos POV

It seemed like hours later when I finally woke up. The room was filled with light and I could hear a faint beeping noise. I blinked then looked around the room. That's when I realized that I was in the hospital.

I tried to sit up but soon rejected it because of the pain and the feeling of stitches being stretched in my butt. I laid back down hissing a little deciding not to move again. I then felt something in my hand and looked down to see that it was connected with another one.

Looking up I almost cried at the sight. James was sitting in a chair next to my bed with his head laying on the bed his hand holding onto mine. He was also fast asleep. I smiled at him then reached up to stroke his hair.

"James" I said continuing to stroke his hair. He didn't stir.

"James wake up" I said again this time giving his head a little push.

"Mmph" I heard him grumble before he opened his eyes. He looked up at me and I smiled.

Then in the blink of an eye he jumped up more awake.

"Carlos" he said standing up excitedly and despite the excitement he carefully wrapped his hands around me hugging me. I wrapped one arm around him and held him close. Instead of any pain or misery I felt nothing but comfort and love. I couldn't control myself as I cried into James shoulder.

He pulled away from me and said "what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy this nightmare is over" I said wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I knew you would find help" I said smiling.

He smiled then leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'm just happy you are safe" he said taking my hand in his again.

"What happened? How did you find help? I asked him. James sat down on the edge of my bed and began to tell the story and when he got to the part of the cops finding me we both heard a knock on the door. We both looked up to see the doctor standing there.

"Hi are you Carlos Garcia?" he said holding a clipboard.

"Yeah" I said trying to sit up but the pain came back right away. I hissed loudly and clutched James hand tightly.

"Carlos you ok" James said immediately by my side and rubbing my arm in a soothing manner. The doctor came over as well and gently pushed I back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't sit up right now" he said giving me a stern look.

"Wh-whats wrong with me?" I said shakily laying back down.

The doctor signed then said "well it seems that when you were raped your anal walls were ripped apart and at first you didn't bleed to badly because of their cum but when you began to move around that caused you to bleed worse and when they raped you again that caused you to bleed twice as bad. You also have bruises and cuts all over your body and a few on your back side and on your thighs. We had to stich you all up though and you will be better in a while. It will be awhile before the stitches can come out because they tore them up really bad with the repeat rapes. Other than that you have no broken bones and no brain damage."

I just nodded at the doctor then looked up at James trying not to cry. He gripped my shoulder and smiled at me. The doctor quickly checked me over then left. James and I were sitting in the room just talking until there was a knock and I looked up to see my parents.

"Mom, Dad" I said tears of joy swelling in my eyes.

"Oh Carlos thank God you are safe" my mom cried as she ran over to my bed and hugged me tightly crying into my shoulder. My dad hugged me along with mom. We shared a group hug until they pulled away and looked at James.

My mom hugged him tightly and I heard her say "thank you for saving my baby."

"No thank you for having a son like Carlos he saved me repeatedly" James said and when my mom was done hugging him my dad hugged him thanking him as well.

When they were done I looked up at James with a look that said "let's tell them about us." James nodded his head in agreement and came to stand next to me

"Mom, dad there is something that we have to tell you" I said in a serious voice

"What is it son?" my dad said. I looked at James who took my hand.

"Well while we were on this little adventure I came out and told James how I felt. Mom dad we are a couple finally." I looked up at my parents who had happy looks on their faces and they threw their arms around me and James.

"Oh we are so happy for you guys" they both said smiling at us we love you both so much and accept you just the way you are and if you want to be together we support it one hundred percent."

Smiling me, James and my parents shared one big hug.

Hugging my parents and the love of my life brought tears to my eyes, we were finally home and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
